Rain
by JaSamUntilForeverEnds
Summary: Rain is a very interesting thing. It can be cold and harsh like him or soft and warm like her.
1. Chapter 1

Rain is a very interesting thing.

It can be harsh and cold, or soft and warm. In many ways rain is like people. For example, it helps make plants such as grass grow. Just like adults help children grow by providing food and shelter. Rain comes and goes as it pleases, just like people. Rain can also be soothing and but a person to sleep a night, much like a mother of father with a newborn baby.

This is the story of a cold and harsh man named and Jason Morgan, and a soft and warm woman named Samantha McCall or Sam for short. They were polar opposites who were not even apart of each other's worlds until one fateful day. It's true what people say, opposites do attract.

Samantha McCall Jacks was a woman who landed herself in a sticky situation. She'd always been goal oriented. She'd never allowed her life to get in the way of her dreams. Unfortunately, her dreams were forced to take a backseat to her life after she met her husband Jerry Jacks.

At first, he was this nice, romantic, and caring man. He was everything she thought she could ever want in a man. Sam should have listened when to the old saying "Don't judge a book by its cover." The Jerry Jacks she met and married was nothing like the Jerry Jacks she lived with these days. It was almost like over night, his personality became the opposite of what it used to be.

These days, Jerry was working all the time. Sam knew exactly what that work was. Jerry was a mobster. Whenever Jerry wasn't working he was making her life a living hell. She'd gone from being his loving and supportive wife, to being his chef, maid, and sex slave. Sam couldn't even remember the last time Jerry had said 'I love you' and meant it. Deep down inside, the old Sam who could be the sweetest person in the world but got feisty when she needed to was hiding. She was laying in wait for a chance to live the life she'd always wanted.

To make matters worse, all Sam had ever wanted was to be a woman who owned her own business and had a family. Jerry had forced her to go on the pill because he said it would be dangerous for her to have children, and he was in no mood to share her with a greedy child. In fact, Jerry hardly ever allowed her around other people. The only time Sam was allowed to leave the house was when Jerry had a function he needed to attend. She would be on his arm the whole night. The only other time Sam could leave the house was when she went grocery shopping. She'd have guards with her the whole time.

Often times, Sam found herself wondering why she had allowed her life to become what it had. Before she met Jerry she'd been happy. All she wanted back was her happiness. Sam knew she couldn't leave though. Jerry had made it clear that if she did, he would find her. She had tried several times, and each time, he would find her. So, she'd given up. Now, Sam lived her live through books, romance novels to be specific.

Jason Morgan was a very powerful man, who had very powerful connections. Jason worked in a cutthroat business, literally speaking. He was the head of the Morgan Organized Crime Family. He was a non nonsense man who didn't take no for an answer, no matter how small the request.

Jason was well known in many places. He was known for many things. Some were good, such as being loyal to those he loved and donating money to many charities, but he was also for some pretty bad things, mainly, his lifestyle, which involved countless women, plenty of arrests, and a temper. Jason's temper only arose when he was pushed to a limit. He didn't have what most would call a quick temper.

Jason was well known in his business. He had dismantled the Franco Organization, he annihilated the Ruiz Organization, and he'd even broken the Lansing Organization so badly that they'd all disappeared. There were only two crime families Jason got along with, the Corinthos Organization, headed by his long time best friend Sonny Corinthos, and the Zacchara Organization, headed by Jason's close friend Johnny.

Sonny was married to Carly Corinthos. She and Jason had also formed a friendship. Johnny was with long-time girlfriend Olivia Falconerri. She and Carly were very much alike because they were both stubborn and believed they could do things on their own, which always meant they needed help. While Jason's friends were in committed relationships, he was not. He believed that it was impossible for him to find love because of who he was. Instead, he slept around, though he was cautious with the women he chose. He made sure they knew what they were getting into before anything happened.

There was one woman Jason thought he could love. Her name was Elizabeth Webber. She was the first and only woman Jason had attempted a relationship with. They lived together for months, and for awhile, Jason thought everything was going fine. Then Elizabeth began trying to change him. One thing Jason Morgan refused to do was let someone else run his life. Elizabeth began suggesting he leave the only life he knew, that they leave the country and start fresh. She often spoke of having children, something Jason wanted more than anything. He knew the dangers of having a child, but he wanted a chance to be a father. Elizabeth got pregnant, and she had a son. The only problem was the little boy looked nothing like Jason. The baby had brown eyes, but Elizabeth's were green and his blue. So, a year went by, and he decided to get a paternity test. The test proved Jason Morgan was not the father.

When Jason confronted Elizabeth, she denied everything. He showed her the lab results, and still she admitted nothing. Jason Morgan may have been known to have a temper, but he would take it out on a child. Instead, he'd bought a house and car for Elizabeth. He'd set up a trust fund for her son, and a bank account from her. He'd also explained to her that he didn't like being lied to and that if the circumstances were different he may not have been so nice.

It had been years since that had happened. These days, Jason lived in his house alone. He slept with women but he never slept with them in his bed. He always used a guess bedroom. He felt that sleeping with them in his own bedroom was personal, and that was not something he wanted.

Jerry Jacks was a ruthless man, and he was up to his old tricks again. This time, he'd set his sights on the Morgan Organization. Jerry wanted power. While he had some, he wanted more. He knew the risks of going up against Morgan, but without risk there is no reward.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T KILL ME! I PROMISE IM WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES!<strong>

**I HAD TO START THIS STORY IT'S BEEN PLAYING AROUND IN MY HEAD FOR AWHILE!**

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!**

**I HAVE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERs WRITTEN AND I WILL POST WHEN I HAVE TIME!**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Morgan had received word that Jerry Jacks, head of the Jacks Organization was gunning for him. At first Jason had laughed it off. No one who had ever come after Jason, Sonny, or Johnny had survived. Jason had laughed it off until he found out how Jerry worked. Jason had Damien Spinelli dig up everything he could on Jerry Jacks. It turned out that Jerry liked hurting people through their families. His specialty was kidnapping them, cutting off body parts, and mailing them. That wasn't the only thing that made Jason's stomach churn. Apparently Jerry was heavily into drug trafficking, his customers were mainly children.

In all the years Jason had been in the mob, he never hurt his enemy's families. Women and children were off limits. He lived by that rule because of his little sister Emily and his mother Monica. They knew what he did for a living, but they loved him just the same. Jason also took care of his grandparents, Lila and Edward, his aunt, Tracy, and his father Alan. Jason loved his family in his own way, and he did everything he could to make sure they were safe. If this Jerry guy was really aiming for his family, Jason decided he'd aim first.

It wasn't in Jason Morgan's nature to break his own rules, but this time he had too. He had to give Jerry a taste of his own medicine. That meant kidnapping Jerry's wife. Jason has no plans to hurt the woman, but he'd let Jerry believe that he was. Once jerry's wife had been kidnapped, she'd live with Jason. He'd had a wing of his house set up for her. Of course, her door had a code for entering and exiting it. The code was Jason's birthday. Only those close to him knew his birthday so he knew it was a safe code to use.

Jason had some of his people watch Jerry's house and learn of his wife's daily routine. Apparently, she went grocery shopping once a week. She would have three guards with her. According to the men watching the place, she only stayed out grocery shopping for exactly 2 hours and 35 minutes. It appeared to Jason that Jerry had his wife on a schedule. The Wednesday coming up would be the last time Jerry saw his wife for awhile.

Sam was a wreck. She was extremely nervous that Jerry would find out, that she'd been flushing her birth control down the toilet for the last few weeks. All she wanted from Jerry was a child. He didn't have to care of the child she would do that herself. Sam figured that once she was pregnant, Jerry would let her keep her baby. The only problem was she and Jerry hadn't been intimate in over 2 months, Sam had a suspicion that Jerry was cheating, but she couldn't prove it and she certainly wasn't going to call him out on it.

As Sam was in the kitchen making Jerry dinner, she looked at the calendar. She was scheduled to go grocery shopping tomorrow. That meant 2 glorious hours and 35 wonderful minutes she didn't have to be stuck in Jerry's dreadful house. Sam couldn't wait.

Wednesday had finally arrived.

Jason had his best sniper, Cody, hidden on the roof of the grocery store that Jerry's wife frequented. He was to shoot the three guards, while another one of the men that worked for him was to grab Jerry's wife. Jason hadn't cared to find out her name, or what she looked like. He figured he'd have time for that later. For now, he wanted the job done.

Sam had just gotten out of the car. There was a guard in front of her and one to the left and right of her.

*The life of a prisoner.* Sam thought.

She and the guards had begun to walk across the parking lot toward the grocery store when the first shot rang out. The guard in front of Sam hit the ground. The guard on her left moved to protect her, while the guard on her clutched his chest and fell to the ground. The guard who had been on her left was shoving her back toward the car, as he was opening the door he dropped to the ground blood gushing from his head.

At this point the people in the parking lot were scrambling back to their cars, and some back inside the store. Sam began searching the body of the guard who had been on her left. He had driven them to the store and she needed the keys. Sam kept her head low as she searched. She prayed the sniper wouldn't kill her too. Sam had finally located the key when a large hand wrapped around her wrist. Panic entered her body immediately. She looked up into the eyes of the man whose hand was wrapped around her.

The man quickly noticed the look of shear panic in Sam's eyes.

"Calm down." He said. His voice was calm and almost soft. "My name is Shawn and I need you to come with me. It's best if you don't put up a fight."

"Okay." Sam whispered. She didn't know why, but for some reason she trusted this Shawn guy.

Shawn escorted Sam to a black Escalade parked in the back of the parking lot. He opened the door for her, and Sam climbed in almost without hesitation. Shawn walked quickly around to the driver's side of the truck. He got in and started it up. He could see Sam in the rearview mirror. They made eye contact.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm simply taking you too my employer."

"Please, just take me home. My husband he's a very ruthless man and I don't want to see anybody get hurt because of me."

"I understand that and I appreciate that you care, but I can protect myself. As for my employer, trust me he can handle whatever your husband dishes out."

Sam settled back into her seat. Talking to Shawn had somehow calmed her down a little. She let the movement of the truck ease her to sleep.

Shawn carried Sam to Jason's doorstep. He rang the doorbell twice and waited. Jason opened the door. He was prepared for a hell cat of a woman, not a woman sleeping softly in Shawn's arms. Her long dark hair was covering hr face.

"Where do want me to carry her to?" Shawn asked.

"I'll take her." Jason answered simply. He bent his knees and scooped his arms under the sleeping woman. Shawn gently placed her in Jason's arms.

"Did you drug her?"

"No, she fell asleep in the car. She looked pretty tired so I didn't bother waking her up." Shawn then quickly left the same way he came.

Jason walked toward the section of the house he'd had made for the woman. He punched in the code to the room he'd designated as hers. He closed the door behind him. As Jason was doing all of this, the woman's head had found a pillow in the crook of his neck, her spicy vanilla smell invading his nose. The smell caused a stir in Jason's pants. Never had just the sent of woman done that to him.

After Jason laid her on the bed, he found that he couldn't leave the room. It was almost as if there was a magnetic pull between the two of them. He found himself moving her hair out of her face. What he saw stunned him. She was beautiful. No, she was more than beautiful; she was perfect, her long raven dark hair contrast perfectly with her creamy skin. She wore light make up and light colored lip gloss on her lips. Speaking of her lips, they were plump and delicious. They were perfectly shaped and Jason wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Whoever this woman was, Jason wanted to know her.

The only problem was she was the wife of the man who was planning to harm his family. Should he return the favor and harm her? NO. Should he gain her trust and make her turn on her husband? YES. Jason wasn't proud that he was going to use such a beautiful creature to do such damage, but he had to protect his family at all costs.

Jason walked slowly out of the room. He turned out the light in the bedroom. He'd wait until the gorgeous woman woke up before he put his plan into motion. He figured that by now Jerry Jacks had heard about the kidnapping of his wife. Jason knew that retaliation was coming and he was prepared. He already told the men that worked for him that they were to wear bullet proof vest and carry extra ammo. He'd made sure that they all understood the risk they were taking by continuing to work for him.

While Jason waited, he decided to cook himself something to eat. He made a simple pasta dish. He put the extra onto another plate for the woman. He hoped she wasn't allergic. As Jason was pouring the second glass of wine he heard a faint thump. He knew that the beautiful woman was finally awake. Let the games begin!

Jason placed the food and the wine on a tray. He figured eating was a good way to break the ice. Jason entered the code to open the door. As he pushed open the door with his free hand, he came face to face with the most soulful and exotic brown eyes he had ever seen. The woman stared back at him. Jason noticed that she had taken off her shoes. He looked her up and down. She was very petite, but he could tell her body held a quiet strength. As he examined further, he noticed that she had delicious curves. They were curves he'd love to explore. Jason walked further into the room and watched as the beautiful woman backed away from him. He saw fear flash in her eyes before she quickly resumed her deer caught in head lights look. For some reason Jason felt a twinge in his heart at the fear he'd seen flash in her eyes. It was a weird feeling to him because he hadn't felt anything for a woman outside of his family in years. What was this woman doing to him?

He placed the tray of food and wine on a near by table in the room. Jason thought over the right way to go about things. He decided to go the calm route.

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND CHAPTER!<strong>

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**I HAVE THE THIRD CHAPTER WRITTEN AND I WILL POST IT IN A FEW DAYS. **

**I'LL BE WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES AFTER THIS CHAPTER IS POSTED.**

**EXPECT AND UPDATE BEFORE THIS COMING FRIDAY (AUGUST 19, 2011)**

**TBC...  
><strong>

**JaSamUntiForeverEnds**


	3. Chapter 3

"My name is Jason Morgan."

_Nothing._

"Can you tell me your name?"

He walked toward her slowly.

"My name is Sam."

At this point Sam had backed herself against the wall. The man walking slowly toward her was gorgeous. It was something she couldn't deny. He had blue eyes that reminded her of the peace and serenity of beautiful blue water. He was obviously built. The black t-shirt he was wearing stuck to him like a second skin. Sam could appreciate how he filled the shirt out. He had spiky dark blonde and brownish hair. Sam knew she should be scared, but strangely she wasn't. She didn't want anyone to lose their life because of her. She knew of the horrid things Jerry could and would do.

"Where is Shawn?"

"He went back to his house."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Why would anybody get hurt?"

"I know you. You're the head of the Morgan Organization. I've heard Jerry talking about taking you out. Please, you have to let me go, if you don't Jerry will react badly. I don't anyone to get hurt because of me."

"I can handle Jerry Jacks. I can assure you the people involved in the business get hurt because they are apart of the business, not because of kidnapped women. The men who work for me knew what they were getting into when they too the job."

"No, you don't understand. Jerry doesn't work like other mobsters. The last guy who attempted to kidnap me suffered badly. Jerry killed his mother. He cut out her heart and he made me place it in a cooler so he could mail it to the guy."

"Jerry won't harm my family."

"How do you know?"

"My family is under the protection of three different organizations. Jerry can't touch me."

"Oh."

"Your attempt at getting me to let you go didn't work. Now you can tear yourself off the wall sit down and eat or starve for all I care. It would be best that you eat because you will be here for awhile."

Jason grabbed his plate of food and his glass of wine as he walked out of the room. He had returned to the man he had always been, cold and harsh. This Sam girl had made him feel something he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before. It scared him a little, so Jason reacted the best way he knew. He'd never admit it, but he felt bad for Sam. As she was telling him what Jerry had done to a man's mother and then made her do, Jason felt an ache in his chest. The look in her eye was a look of pain.

After he locked Sam in, Jason stalked off to his bedroom. He was angry but he didn't know what he was angry at. As he was stripping off his clothes, Jason got a phone call. It was Elizabeth. It was the third time she'd call this week. He hoped she was calling about money again. Last month she had begged him to allow her access to her son's trust fund. He had refused and told her that the money was for her son when he was 21. Jason sighed and decided to just answer the call.

"Hello."

"Jason, thank God."

"What is it?" His cold demeanor had returned full force.

"I miss you."

"Elizabeth don't whine, it's annoying."

"I just really miss you."

"Elizabeth do you remember your son?"

"Yes, of course,"

"He was also supposed to be my son, but he isn't because you cheated. I forgave you because of your son. What makes you think I'd try another relationship with you?"

"Jason what we had was amazing. I took that for granted and I'm sorry, but I want us to try again."

"It's not going to happen."

"Please Jason…"

"Don't beg. It makes you sound pathetic."

Elizabeth hung up. She couldn't believe Jason had been so rude to her.

Elizabeth Webber was a woman who did what she had to do to survive. If that men using her body to get what she wanted, then so be it. She'd used several men in the last few years. That list included a prince named Nicholas, a cop named Lucky Spencer (he had a hefty inheritance), and a mob boss named Ric Lansing. Jason Morgan had ruined that chance before she could get him to marry her. That was why she had moved on to Jason. She'd thought she'd struck gold with Jason. He was attractive to say the least and had plenty of money to go around. When she got pregnant Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She had no clue who the father of her child was, so she passed her son off as Jason's. When he figured it out and didn't kill her she thanked her lucky stars. He'd set her up with a beautiful house and car. Everything was going great until she ran out of money. Jason wouldn't allow her access to her son's trust fund. Now, she needed to get back into Jason's bed and bank account

Jason sighed as he walked into his bathroom. He shed the rest of his clothes and turned on his shower. A hot shower always seemed to relax him. He knew he need to be relaxed because tomorrow he was going to see what he could get out of Spinelli about the beautiful goddess currently occupying a wing in his house. For his plan to work he needed her to trust him. A part of him wished he hadn't been so mean before, but he had to. Sam was making feel things he vowed never to feel. That was dangerous in this business. If Sam knew the kind of power she had over him already after just meeting, there's no telling what could happen. Jason knew he needed to gain the upper hand in the situation. It would all begin tomorrow.

Jason awoke the next morning feeling strangely refreshed. Usually he climbed out of his bed and went about his ignoring the fatigue. Last night he'd had one of the best dreams he'd had in a ling time. He was on a beach with a beautiful woman. He could see her face, but she had sexy dark hair and a petite and curvy frame. Jason couldn't see the woman's face but he knew that the dream version of him was happy with her. It appeared that they were married because the dream version of him and the faceless women were wearing wedding bands.

Once he'd finished dressing in usual Black t-shirt and jeans, Jason decided to call Spinelli. He wanted to get his day started early. Jason dialed Spinelli's number into his phone and waited. His girlfriend Maxie Jones answered the phone.

"Hi Jason."

"Where is Spinelli?"

"That's it. I don't even get a 'hi Maxie?' You know that kinda hurts Jason. I mean Spinelli has been working for you for years and he also been a friend to you. I'd like to think that any friend of Spinelli's is a friend of mine. Are we friends Jason?"

"Uh…I guess."

"Not the answer I was looking for, but we'll work on it."

"Maxie, where is Spinelli."

"Oh relax would you. He's right here."

"Gracious greetings Stonecold."

"Spinelli, I need you to run a background check on the wife of Jerry Jacks. I want to know everything about her. I want to know about her life before Jerry and her life with Jerry."

"Will do."

"You could at least say his to Spinelli Jason, I mean really."

"Maxie why are you still on the phone?"

"I care about Spinelli and since he won't tell me what you've got him doing, I've decided to find out for myself."

"Spinelli?"

"Yes."

"Call me back, when you're alone."

"I'll get right on it Stonecold."

After Jason hung up from Spinelli he went into his kitchen to make breakfast. He decided to make steak and cheese omelets. Once the omelets were done, he poured two cups of orange juice. He hoped that his meeting with Sam would go differently this time around. He punched in the code so that he could open the door. This time he was greeting by a barely dressed Sam. She was in nothing but a black bra and panty set. Jason felt his blood rushing south. Sam just stared at him.

"You could knock."

"This is my house.

"Yeah well if you let me go home, you wouldn't have to deal with me."

"That is not an option and you know it."

Sam sighed in frustration. This incredible sexy man was infuriating her. Why couldn't he understand that if she didn't get out of here soon, innocent people were going to die?

"I made you an omelet."

"…"

"So now you're not speaking to me?"

"…"

Jason smirked. Sam was definitely stubborn. She was extremely sexy when she was stubborn. It didn't help Jason's below the belt situation at, especially since she was still in only her bra and panties. She was definitely not ashamed of her body.

"Are you going to put on some clothes?"

"Are you going to let me go home?

"No."

"Well then I guess you've got your answer."

Sam sat down on the bed. It was so comfortable last night when she was sleeping. Last night had been the best sleep she'd gotten in years, which was surprising seeing as she was being held captive and all. She looked at the omelet Jason had made. It looked so delicious. Jason noticed her staring at it and offered it to her. She graciously took it. Sam took her face bite and tried with everything she had to suppress her moan. He was sexy and he could cook. What a combination!

Sam quickly chastised herself. She shouldn't be feeling anything for this man. He was holding her captive. He was dangerous and he obviously had a mean streak. Sam would never admit it out loud but him being dangerous was a serious turn on for her. As far as his mean streak went, it could be useful in the bedroom. Sam blushed at her thoughts. Luckily Jason interrupted her before she could delve further into her thoughts.

"You are stubborn."

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

Sam had no clue where her feisty attitude was coming from. She was usually a quiet and soft person. She hadn't been before Jerry. Before Jerry, Sam had been vibrant and full of life. She was quiet but voiced her opinion often and never let anybody get over on her. After Jerry, she lost all the feistiness she'd ever had.

"I see you ate your pasta, but you didn't drink your wine."

"So?"

"So, why didn't you drink the wine? Did you think I was trying to poison you?"

"No, I just didn't want it."

"Then what would you have preferred?"

"To be in my house cooking my own damn food."

"I told you that's not an option."

"You are a very frustrating man."

"I've been called worse."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Tell me about yourself."

"Don't you have people who can tell you everything you need to know?"

"Yes, but I'm interested in hearing about you from you."

"My full name is Samantha McCall Jacks." Sam spit out the last part of her name.

"You don't sound too pleased to have Jerry's last name."

"You wouldn't be either if you had to go through what I go through everyday."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"What are you the head of a mob organization and a part-time psychiatrist?"

"No, I just want to know more about the woman staying in my house."

"I wouldn't be staying here if you'd just let me go."

"You will be set free when the time is right."

"What is it with the men in this business? You make woman sound like they are jewelry or a piece of property or something that you can by. We are not something you own. We are people who deserve your respect and to be your equal not something you use as arm candy."

"Your right."

"I mean women are more than just…wait what did you just say?"

"I said your right."

"Wow."

"Why are you saying wow?"

"It's the first time someone has told me I was right in years."

Sam bit her lip. She hadn't meant fort that to slip out. She couldn't explain but with Jason, she didn't feel the need to keep her thoughts to herself. It was very freeing.

"Can I have some clothes please?"

"What would you like?"

Sam gasped. She couldn't remember the last time someone asked her what she wanted.

"Jeans and high heel boots would be nice. I'm very short so heels are my thing."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jason looked at her one last time before he walked toward the door, the empty plates and cups on a tray in one hand. He used the other hand to enter the code so the door would open when Sam stopped him.

"Oh and Jason, I prefer beer with my food. I've always felt like wine was for special occasions."

Jason smirked as he walked out the door. Sam McCall was still a mystery to Jason, a sexy, intellectual, feisty mystery that he planned to solve.

* * *

><p><strong>I PROMISED AN UPDATE AND HERE IT IS!<strong>

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**HOW IS JERRY GOING TO REACT TYO SAM MISSING?**

**COMING UP (NOT NECCESSARILY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)...**

**I'M IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING CHAPTER FOUR BUT I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**SOMEONE IS GOING TO HAVE A FANTASY ABOUT THE OTHER (YOU GET TO DECIDE WHO HAS THE FANTASY AND WHAT ITS ABOUT. i'LL PICK THE ONE I LIKE BEST! IF NO ONE COMES UP WITH ONE THEN I WILL BUT I LIKE IT MORE WHEN YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ!)**

**SOMEONE ROM JASON'S PAST IS BACK (ANY GUESSES?)**

**TBC...**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was sitting on her new bed. She was full from yet another delicious meal Jason had made. His cooking could put some chefs to same, if he was the one actually cooked himself. Sam couldn't remember the last time when Jerry had even washed dishes. Sam ran her fingers through her hair. She was doing it again. She was thinking about Jason Morgan as more than her captor. She had only been here a couple of days and she already wanted to jump his bones. A small part of her reminded her that she was a married woman while another part of her reminded her that she was also a woman with needs. They were needs Jerry Jacks had _never _been able to take care of.

When Sam thought about it Jason and Jerry were very different men.

Jerry was an evil sadistic man who killed people for fun. He liked to torment the people he was going to kill before he killed them. Jerry never did anything by the book. He loved screwing with the women and the children of the mob. It was a well known fact that women and children were off limits. Jerry believed nothing was off limits to him, especially Sam.

He was always very dominant towards her. Jerry was borderline abusive. There were nights he would come home and drunk. He'd stagger into the bedroom and rip Sam from the bed. He'd demand that she strip naked so he could "show her a good time". Each time he did this; Sam would run towards the bathroom and lock herself in for the night. Thankfully Jerry would wake up with a hangover the next morning and not remember a thing from last night. It saved Sam from getting chewed out and degraded. That was what she hated most about Jerry. He treated her like she was nothing, like she was insignificant.

Then, there was Jason. He was obviously a no nonsense man. Sam could tell from the way that he carried himself that he could be lethal. It had not gone unnoticed by Sam that he carried a gun in the waist band of his pants. Said pants hugged his glorious ass and showcased his legs. Sam could only guess that his legs held just as much power as the man himself. Jason Morgan was more than just his physical attributes. Sam had done some research on Jason when she found out Jerry was going after him.

She'd learned that Jason was a man most known for his shooting. He'd never missed his mark. There were countless men who tried to take down Jason. Those same countless man were also never heard from again. Jason ran his operation different than most. He didn't deal in drugs, he dealt in coffee. Jason Morgan may be a mobster, but he was an honorable one. Sam had also read that he had been seen around town with different women. He wasn't married so Sam figured it wasn't a crime for him to have some fun. Was it wring that she wished she was the one having fun with Jason?

Blood splatter tainted the white walls of the dreary home. It painted the expensive suit and the man wearing it. The gun he'd used to kill three of his guards was still loosely in his hand. He was pacing the room and stepping over three cold and lifeless bodies in the process. Each body had a bullet right between the eyes. To say Jerry Jacks was livid would be the understatement of the year. His property was gone. Jason Morgan had taken what was his. If Morgan had asked Jerry may heave leant her to him, but instead he decided to just take her. He had no right.

Jerry had already killed three body guards, and trashed the room where he and Sam slept. He'd ripped most of Sam's clothes into pieces and thrown the rest into a fire place. He'd already gone through several bottles of alcohol. The ones he didn't want, he'd thrown against the wall. He needed Sam back. She was the person who cooked, cleaned, and satisfied his needs when he saw fit. Although, he could still get his needs satisfied with a phone call. Instead, Jerry decided instead that he would call in his dear brother. Jasper Jacks was the smarter of the two brothers. When Jerry was too drunk or angry to take care of something, Jax stepped in. This time Jax would be retaliating against Jason Morgan. When Jerry had gotten off the phone with his brother, Jax called an expert on bombs. He was going to have one blow up a few of Jason Morgan's shipments, while Jax himself tracked down Jason's family/

Damien Spinelli was a very educated man. He was extremely skilled when it came to computers. He could find information on anyone. Spinelli had done so much work for Jason that at this point he thought he'd seen everything. When Jason had asked that Spinelli look into Samantha McCall Jacks he'd thought nothing of it. What Spinelli learned however angered the young man. He was son angry that he couldn't wait for Jason to call him, so that he could share the information. Instead, he placed his laptop in his mesh laptop bag. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door of his home.

Jason wiped the sweat that was running down the sides of his face. He'd been in his home gym for the last few hours. Jason worked often to relive pent up frustration and anger. This time he was working out so he could get rid of his pent up energy. He couldn't get the image of Sam in her bra and panties out of his head. Sam was so tiny, but she was also deliciously curvy. Jason couldn't understand how he could be so attracted to her. She was so feisty and it only added to Jason's attraction to Sam. She was the complete opposite of any woman he'd ever been with. Jason had always dated women who were submissive and looked like they could do something in the bed room. Sam seemed like she'd be a spit fire in and out of the bedroom. She kept him on his toes. When he'd been walking out of the room and Sam had stopped him to ask for heels and jeans, Jason had wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. She was the first woman he'd come across who wasn't about expensive dresses and nameless designer this and that. He'd filled the closet in the room he'd prepared for her with all the designer Maxie could get her hands on. Jason had a sneaking suspicion that Maxie had enjoyed spending his money and had bought herself multiple things as well. He'd never call her on it though. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he kind of liked Maxie, in an I sometimes I want to duck tape your mouth and toss you in a closet kind of way.

As Jason was drinking down the cold water he heard Spinelli shouting.

"Stonecold!"

"Stonecold!"

Jason walked out of his gym and followed Spinelli's shouting. Jason turned several corners and found Spinelli pacing in his living room. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for all that was Damien Spinelli.

"What is it Spinelli?"

"Ah! There you are Stonecold. The Jackal could not find you and thought it best to wait for you in a room where many a festivity has occurred."

"Spinelli calm down and breathe. Do you want to tell me why you are here? I thought we agreed to a phone call."

Jason didn't mean to sound so cold, but that was just who he was.

_Except with Sam. When you're with her you actually speak._

Jason shook the thought from his head and looked to Spinelli for an explanation to his question.

"I found some information I thought most important about Samantha McCall Jacks. The Jackal must admit that Samantha is gorgeous in the photos I've come across.

Jason grinded his teeth together. He clenched his fists together. He didn't like that Spinelli spoke so freely of Sam's beauty.

_You're jealous._

Jason shook yet another thought about Sam from his head. He was not supposed to be jealous.

"What did you learn?"

"The goddess was…"

"The who?"

"Samantha McCall Jacks."

"Oh, continue."

_Goddess? It was perfect to describe Sam's beauty. Then again, there are no words to describe the beauty of Sam. _

"When I originally searched the Goddess, I used her married name. The Jackal could uncover nothing about one Samantha McCall Jacks."

"Spinelli you just told me you found information on Sam, so get to the point."

Spinelli decided not to comment on the fact that Jason had called The Goddess Sam and not her birth name Samantha.

"Ah yes Stonecold, I'll get to the point as you so eloquently put it. I searched The Goddess using her maiden name. I discovered that she was once admitted into the hospital. They called her only remaining next of kin, Daniel McCall. He is The Goddess's brother. According to Young Daniel, Jerry treated The Goddess if she was noting but a possession. Young Daniel says that The Goddess was miserable, but she stayed because the last time she had tried to escape, he'd found her and locked her in a basement with no food or water until she'd agreed to never leave him again."

"Why didn't her brother try to help her?"

"He did. When The Demented One found The Goddess, she was staying with her brother. The Demented One threatened to harm Young Daniel if The Goddess did not come with him immediately. The Goddess would do anything to protect her brother, so she left with The Demented One in exchange for Young Daniel's eternal safety."

This made Jason think. Now that Sam was no longer with Jerry did that leave Daniel as an open target? He may have kidnapped Sam, but he wasn't going to hurt her. There was no telling what Jerry would do.

"Do you know where her brother is now?"

"When we were speaking on the phone, he told me he was in Virginia. He asked if you would take care of The Goddess."

"Spinelli, does he know that I kidnapped her?"

'No, I told young Daniel that The Goddess had run away, and that I worked for a foundation that helped women who'd been in abusive relationships."

Jason decided not to comment on that. Instead, he would make arrangements to have guards follow Daniel to make sure he was safe in Virginia.

_The waves crashed upon the shore. Sam watched as the water covered her feet and then drew back. It was peaceful. She looked up at her surroundings and noticed the colors in the sky. There were hints of pink, blue, orange, purple, and yellow. The colors created a beautiful background for the sun. The purple was Sam's favorite. _

_Sam looked down at herself and noticed she was dressed in a black bikini with hints of red in it. She had a loose fitting linen white shirt covering it. Looking down at herself, Sam felt beautiful, something she hadn't felt in a long time. _

"_Beautiful."_

_Sam abruptly turned her head at hearing the voice. It was one she had heard before, but couldn't yet place. Her exotic brown eyes met the passionate blue ones of Jason Morgan. Sam smiled._

"_Yeah, sunsets are always beautiful."_

"_I wasn't talking about the sunset; I was talking about exotic beauty watching the sunset"_

_Sam gasped. It had been a longtime since someone had referred to her with such beautiful words. _

_Jason sat down behind her so that she was sitting between his legs. He was dressed in a pair of white linen shorts and a shirt similar to Sam's. He moved Sam dark hair to one side and proceeded to kiss the skin he'd just exposed on her neck. Sam bit down on her lip to suppress the moan. Jason noticed._

"_I want to hear you Sam. I want to know what exactly I make you feel."_

"_Don't stop."_

"_I'll be here as long as you want me here."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I'm not him Sam. I love you for everything that you are."_

_The mention of him caused Sam to shift her body so she could look up at Jason._

"_Promise me, you'll never do what he did Jason."_

"_You have to trust me enough to tell me what he did first."_

"_He treated me like I was noting. I was something he owned not someone he loved. I never want to feel that again Jason, I never want to feel like I don't mean anything. I want to be loved. I want a family, I want to be happy."_

"_The let me be the person to make you happy Sam. Let me be the father of your children, the person who makes you feel like you mean everything in the world. I want to be the person that loves you Sam."_

Sam bolted upright in her bed. She'd fallen asleep. She couldn't help it with a bed so comfortable, but what about the dream? That had noting to do with how comfortable the bed was!

**REMEMBER THAT COMPLICATION I SAID MIGHT HAPPEN?**

**IT DID! SCHOOL STARTED BACK UP AGAIN, AND I HAVE ABSOLUTLEY NO TIME TO DO ANYTHING. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN WRITTEN SINCE LAST I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO POST!**

**THE WAY IT LOOKS, I'LL BE UPDATING EVERY WEEKEND, EVERY OTHER WEEKED, OR A COMBINATION OF BOTH!**

**I WANT TO THANK JASONANDSAM44 AND LIZ324 FOR THEIR CONTRIBUTIONS TO THE FANTASY PART OF THE STORY. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**I READ THE REVIEWS AND NOW THAT I KNOW HAT YOU GUYS WANT TO READ, I WILL TRY TO INCORPORATE IT INTO WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN ALREADY!**

**KEEP TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ BECAUSE I LOVE WHEN YOU GUYS ARE APART OF THE STORY.**

**YOU HAVE TI TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**COMING UP (NOT NECESSARILY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER):**

**JASON AND SAM TALK **

**JASON'S PAST IS BACK!**

**SAM DOES SOMETHING UNEXPECTED!**

**TBC…**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sighed in contentment at the sound of the zipper of her black, studded ankle boot. Jason had kept his word and had a whole new wardrobe delivered. Sam doubted that Jason had done the shopping himself, but whoever did, she mentally thanked them. It was nice to put on a simple pair of dark skinny jeans, an off the shoulder ocean blue shirt, and a nice pair of 5 inch pair of ankle boots. Sam knew it was stupid of her to put on the boots, but she couldn't help herself. Even though she was trapped in this stupid room, wearing her boots made her happy. It had been a long time since anyone had done something to make her happy, intentional or not.

Sam climbed up into her bed. It was high posted and a deep mahogany in color. Sam made a mental note to ask Jason for as stepping ladder as she sunk down into the comfortable bed. The comforter on the bed was a soft, relaxing shade of blue. It contrasted nicely against her own bright blue shirt. The comforter reminded Sam of beaches, oceans, and water in general. She had always loved water. There was a point in Sam's life where she actually envied water. It was beautiful and free. It was the complete opposite of her.

Carly smiled as she finished packing a picnic basket for herself and Sonny. She was trying to get Sonny's mind off the business. He'd been running himself, Jason, and Johnny ragged about some new threat. If you asked Carly, there was always some new threat that quickly became an old threat. Sometimes, she just wanted to be with her husband, and their friends, without any complications.

Carly smiled as she thought of her friends. Johnny and Olivia were a couple Carly would have never put together, but they worked. Where Johnny was hot-headed Olivia was calm and vice versa. Next, there was Maxie and Spinelli. They barely had anything in common, except for they could both ramble like no other people Carly had ever met. They were a cute air thought. Then, there was her and Sonny. They were simply passionate. There was no other way to describe them. When they fought and when they loved it was always filled with passion. Finally, there was Jason.

He was the odd man out in their group. Jason was single and had been since the last disaster known as Elizabeth. Carly cringed just thinking of what the less than worth woman had done to her best friend. Carly, knowing Jason like she did knew that when he discovered that Elizabeth's son wasn't his a part of him had awakened. He wanted to be a father, but first he had to find a woman who could be his equal. Carly knew it would be difficult to find said woman, but she held out hope.

Jason hung up his phone. He'd just finished a very stressful business call. While business was going well, Jason had just received word that Jerry Jacks was retaliating. A few of his shipments had been blown up, nothing he couldn't handle. What pissed him off was that Jerry's brother, Jax was seen around the area his sister and mother lived. He was now making arrangements to have more protection available for his family, as well as Sam's brother Daniel. The last thing he wanted was someone innocent to get hurt. Then, Jason reminded himself that he had kidnapped Jerry's wife. He knew he had to gear up for war. What better way than to pump Sam for information?

Jason placed his phone back in his pocket. He made his way towards the room that was currently being occupied by Sam. He wondered what she thought of her wardrobe, her new one any way. He hoped that Maxie had listened, when he'd told her what Sam asked for. Maxie had smirked and asked him what was so special about the woman he was having her was buying clothes for? Jason, for as long as she had known him, had never openly paid for women's clothes. Even when he was wrapped up in the worthless model whose name Maxie refused to say or think.

As Jason pushed open the door, the scent of something spicy with a vanilla twinge assaulted his nose. If he had to guess, he'd say that it was Sam who made the room smell so deliciously. Jason walked further into the room, to find that she was asleep on top of the bed. Her soft, dark hair was splayed out around her. She was sleeping so peacefully. For the second time, Jason was mesmerized by how beautiful Sam looked as she slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling in time with the soft breaths escaping her slightly opened mouth. Jason felt the almost uncontrollable need to tuck the lock of hair that had fallen into Sam's face behind her ear. Instead, he clenched his fists tightly. He'd never and urge so strong when it came to a woman before.

Jason walked over to sit in a chair in a far off corner of the room. He could watch Sam sleep peacefully while he waited to talk to her. He could also hopefully rid himself of the urge to tuck the long lock of hair behind her hair. Jason was so wrapped up in his thoughts of Sam, that he fell sound asleep in the chair.

Sam finally came to. She noticed instantly something was different about the room. She felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach. She sat up slowly and quietly on the bed. Her eyes landed on Jason who had fallen asleep. Sam allowed herself to appreciate the man. He was definitely built. He looked so strong and relaxed all at once. His piercing blue eyes, while she couldn't see them now, were definitely unforgettable. They made Sam feel vulnerable and strong all at once. It was a heady combination. Then, there was his wardrobe. He was simple with his black t-shirt that splayed nicely across his broad and defined chest. His jeans looked as if they were made to fit him. They complemented his strong legs. His dark black boots only added to his strong but silent appearance.

Sam inhaled deeply. She couldn't understand why she was feeling like this. Jason Morgan was her captor yet he'd never made her feel like one. Sure he was keeping her locked in up in a room, but the room was spacious, comforting, and connected to a luxurious bathroom with a tub Sam was slowly falling in love with. Then, there was the fact that Jason had been gracious enough to get her a whole new wardrobe after she'd explained her discomfort with the clothes that had occupied the closet before. He also brought her some very delicious meals each day. Sam suspected that if she asked, Jason would bring her takeout. She absolutely loved Chinese and couldn't remember the last time she'd had any. Jerry was always adamant that she cook. They only ate outside food when Jerry dragged Sam to his "business" functions.

As Sam was lost in her thoughts, Jason slowly opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of Sam biting her bottom lip between her teeth. She had a thoughtful look on her face. He wondered almost immediately what she was thinking, but he dared not ask. He grumbled aloud when he realized that he now desperately wanted to know.

Sam heard Jason grumble and returned from her thoughts. Her thoughtful brown eyes met his cold blue ones. She watched the transformation occur in his eyes. When they'd made eye contact his eyes had gone from cold to a mesmerizing liquid blue. It was nice.

"Hi" she said breaking the silence.

Jason said nothing.

"Are we really going to sit here and stare at each other?" Sam asked. She didn't like how Jason staring so intently at her made her feel. It was like he was compelling her with his eyes to tell him everything.

Still he said nothing.

"Why do you keep staring at me? It's really creepy you know." Sam mentally smacked herself for the next words out of her mouth. "I have a husband you know."

She watched as a flicker of pain appeared in Jason's eyes before they hardened once more. All of a sudden, Sam missed the liquid blue of Jason's eyes.

"We need to talk." Jason said the words through clenched teeth.

"What about?" Sam asked. If Jason was going to act cold towards her, then she'd return the favor.

"Jerry."

"I don't want to talk about Jerry."

"If you ever plan on being free again, then you will answer my questions."

The color in Sam's face drained. The last few words Jason had said had made her feel like a captive. Once again, she was taking a back seat to Jerry. Everything in her life was about him. Why shouldn't her freedom be about him too?

Jason watched Sam pale. He mentally kicked himself for the look that was on Sam's face at the moment. She looked like she was in pain, a pain he had caused her. Instantly, he wanted to be on his knees in front of her apologizing. Wait a minute! What was so special about her? He'd never felt so remorseful to a woman who was a friend or family member. This was very different for him.

"I'll tell you what you want to know." Sam relented. What other choice did she have?

Jason noticed her submissive tone and once again mentally kicked himself. He found that he liked the fire Sam possessed. He wanted it back.

"Why did you marry Jerry?"

"I...that has nothing to do with business!" There was the fire Jason wanted back!

"I never said I would ask business questions. I said I wanted to talk about Jerry." Jason declared. He knew he was encouraging the fire within her.

"It's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business."

"Well, I'm not."

"Fine, but when I kill your husband don't say I didn't give you the opportunity to save him."

Sam's face almost lit up at the thought of Jerry being out of her life. It was such an appealing thought. She would finally be free!

Jason suddenly felt a rush of anger. What had Jerry done to Sam that she actually relished the thought of him being gone? Now he needed to know!

"That's not going to make me tell you."

"So you want your husband gone?"

"That's none of your business." Sam's voice cracked.

"Sam, just tell me."

Jason watched as a lone tear slipped down her face. He knew almost instantly that something inside was hurting Sam, something she'd kept to herself for a long while. He rose from his seat in the corner, and walked toward Sam. As he approached the bed, he watched Sam flinch. He clenched his fists. What had Jerry done to her?

After forcing himself to calm down, Jason reached out slowly to touch Sam. His hand touched her shoulder and he felt her shoulders sag. Jason wasn't going to make another move until Sam did.

Sam noticed that Jason was simply comforting her and mentally scolded herself for allowing the fear she felt when she was around Jerry return. She bit her bottom lip and placed her hand on top of Jason's resting on her shoulder. Jason turned his hand, so that his palm was resting against Sam's. He held her hand in his. He saw more tears falling from her eyes. Jason used Sam's hand to pull her up so that she was on her knees on the bed. He looked into her sad eyes, and did what came so natural to him around her, he held her.

Sam exhaled softly as her head settled into the groove of Jason's neck. She used the hand that wasn't cradled in Jason' to grip his t-shirt. More tears sprang from her eyes, his shirt catching them as they fell. Jason lifted Sam with the one arm wrapped around her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Jason knew he was about to take a serious risk, but right now, he didn't care. He knew Jerry had done something totally wrong to Sam, and he had a feeling that being locked up in a room wasn't going to help her right now. Instead he was going to take her into another room, his.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO...<strong>

**HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE!**

**I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ONE FOR A WHILE. WITH SCHOOL I BARELY HAVE TIME BUT I PROMISED MYSELF I WAS GOING TO FINISH MY STORIES AND I AM. **

**I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER SIX FOR THIS STORY RIGHT NOW! ****HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE OUT BEOFRE NEXT WEEKEND!**

**OOOOOKKKK...**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**SAM HOLDING ONTO JASON IS NOT THE UNEXPECTED THING SAM DOES! **

**JASON'S PAST WILL BE BACK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SAM SHARES SOME OF HER PAST WITH JASON!**

**NOOOOOWWW...**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC (REAL SOON)...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jason walked into his room. He unwrapped one of his hands from around Sam to turn on the light when Sam whimpered. Immediately his arm was back around her. Sam buried her head further into Jason to shield her eyes from the light in the room. Jason sat down on his bed. Sam was still wrapped tightly around him. She was sobbing almost uncontrollably and Jason just held her tighter. She was so small in his arms, and it only fueled the growing anger he felt towards Jerry Jacks. How a man could be this cruel to a woman so small and obviously beautiful he had no idea.

As Jason mulled over his thoughts, Sam drifted off to sleep, Jason's shoulder providing her with the perfect pillow. When Jason felt her breathing even out he placed his hand soothingly at the back of Sam's head. He stroked her silky raven hair while she slept. H found it to be very calming. Sam shifted slightly in his arms, and her hair was pressed up against Jason's nose. She smelled like spicy apples and vanilla.

Sam rolled over in the bed. She buried her head deeper into the pillow. It smelled so intoxicating to her. It was like she couldn't get enough of the masculine, woodsy, mint smell. Sam opened her eyes with a start when she realized why the smell was so intoxicating. It smelled just like Jason. The man was intoxicating and his smell only added to that factor. Sam wondered to herself why her bed smelled like Jason when she realized the sheets she was wrapped in were black. The sheets she'd slept in the previous nights were white.

Then, everything came back to her. Sam remembered Jason asking about Jerry and threatening to kill him. She remembered feeling a twinge of happiness run through her. Then, Jason started asking questions she wasn't ready to answer, and her emotions got the best of her. When he put his hand on her shoulder the tears started pouring and she, for the life of her, couldn't stop them. Jason had carried her out of the room she was being kept in and into what she guessed was his. She didn't know what this meant for her, but she hoped that Jason wouldn't think the worst of her because she'd shown how weak she was. Her thoughts were silenced when Jason walked back into the room.

"How are you feeling?"

Nothing.

"Sam please say something."

Sam could hear the slight desperation in his voice. Was he worried about her?

"I'm fine. I'd like to go back to my room now."

"You want to go back there?"

"I'm your captive Jason, nothing more nothing less."

Jason heard the steel in Sam's voice and he didn't like it. She was closing off her emotions, something Jason had a lot of experience with.

"We need to talk first."

"Please don't ask me about Jerry."

Sam felt her resolve weakening. Jason could hear it.

"I'll listen to what ever you want to tell me." Jason sat down the bed opposite beside Sam.

"Jason please…"

"Sam, the only way you will ever get over something is to acknowledge and talk about it. Trust me I know what I'm talking about."

"How?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Sam exhaled as she stared deep into Jason's eyes. Here he was asking her something she never wanted to answer, yet when she looked into his eyes, she felt compelled to.

"When Jerry and I got married, he was…" Sam bit down on her bottom lip. She tilted her head to the side as she pondered the right word. She started ringing her hands.

Jason watched as Sam looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. When he'd first set eyes upon her face he'd thought she was beautiful, but to see her looking natural and not even trying to be sexy, she looked…perfect.

"Jerry was kind. He took me places and he was always trying to make me smile. I knew what he did for a living, but I never cared. When I was with Jerry, he never showed the business side of him. He never even got angry with me. Then, when he got married everything changed."

Sam stopped. She was chewing on her bottom lip once more. She had no clue what to say. Did she tell Jason the complete truth, or cover for Jerry like she had been for years.

With a deep breath, Sam elaborated.

"A week after our wedding Jerry and I were in Spain for our honeymoon. I've always loved Spain and Jerry knew that. We were in our hotel suite when Jerry got a phone call. He walked out of the room and I assumed it business. I decided to go watch some television while he finished his phone call. Anyway, when Jerry came back into the room, I remember him walking towards me. I was smiling at him and the next thing I knew he slapped me and I hit my head on the nearby table. I looked up at him and something in his eyes was different."

Sam stopped her story once more. The tears had erupted from her eyes and started falling down her face. She moved a shaky hand to wipe the teas, but a larger callous hand beat her to it. Jason wiped the tears from Sam's face with his hand and the cupped her face. Sam leaned into his hand. Her watery eyes looked up at Jason's.

"It's okay." Jason's voice was soothing. He was encouraging but not demanding, something Jerry had never been.

"That was the first time Jerry had ever hit me. But it wasn't the last. Jerry has been hitting me for years. Whenever he's drunk and needs a punching bag, there I am. Sometimes if he's had a bad day at work he'll come home and swear he told me to make sure something got done. When I explain that he never told me that I always end up with a busted lip."

Sam ceased speaking when she noticed that Jason's hand was in a tight fist, his knuckles turning white. Sam used the hand that wasn't wiping her tears to take his fist in to her hands. She opened his hand and began tracing patterns on his palm. Jason found it to be relaxing.

"Why?" Jason asked quietly. It was the only thing he could voice at the moment. The anger he felt in his body towards Jerry Jacks for what he'd done to Sam was confusing to him. Sam was supposed to be his captive for a few weeks. He was supposed to use her for information, not care for her. He'd already broken one of his rules by kidnapping the woman. He'd be breaking an even bigger rule if he fell for the enemy so to speak.

"I have nowhere else to go. Jerry made himself the only person I could depend on and I let him."

Jason and Sam sat in a peaceful quiet after that. Jason was thinking of all the creative and painful ways he could kill Jerry. Sam was thinking about the fact that she'd just share what years of her life had been like with her captive.

"Your turn." Sam finally broke the silence.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"You said if I told you my story, then you'd tell me yours."

Jason closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He'd only said that so she would tell him what was wrong. He didn't want to tell her his story because he didn't want her to look at him like a freak. All of the other women he'd ever told had. They'd all taken pity on him, something Jason Morgan hated with a burning passion.

"I was born Jason Quartermaine. For years I was a spoiled rich kid. I got the perfect grades and I had the perfect life. Then, I was out on my motorcycle one night. Some men who disliked my grandfather ran me down. I lost my entire memory. I was so angry and I did things that I shouldn't have. I started sleeping with women as an attempt to keep myself entertained. I was pissed at the world. Then, one day I decided I needed revenge. I tracked down the men who tried to kill me and I murdered them one by one."

Jason swallowed loudly. He looked up at Sam who had taken her hand and wrapped it in his. He eyes showed no signs of fear, so he decided to keep going.

"I enjoyed killing them. It was liberating. I decided to drop the Quartermaine name and instead I use my Grandmother Lila's last name, Morgan, instead."  
>Jason decided it was best to leave the rest of the story for later. He had a feeling Sam was keeping something from him and he knew she wasn't ready to her the rest of his story.<p>

As Jason was pondering his thoughts, Sam's stomach began making noises. Sam blushed in embarrassment, but Jason smiled to himself.

"Let's get you fed," he suggested, "what would you like?"

"Chinese." Sam answered simply.

Jason rose to grab his cell phone when he heard his doorbell ring. Immediately he looked at Sam and ignored how beautiful and comfortable she looked in his bed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam promised.

Jason nodded. He trusted her for some reason.

Jason walked out of his room and through his house until he came t his front door. He pulled open the door and was shocked to see Brenda Barrett staring up at him. She was smiling as if she hadn't made his life hell in the past.

"Hey Jason!" She exclaimed pushing past him and into the house. She was wearing and over-sized white sweater and black leggings and a pair of tan boots. She dropped her two suitcases on the floor beside her.

Jason clenched his jaw. He was not nor would he ever be in the mood for Brenda and the dram she came with.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked coldly.

"I missed you too." Brenda quipped back.

"What do you want Brenda?"

"I miss our relationship. I miss the way we were. I know I messed up but I figure we can work things out. I'm sorry for how I left things with you Jason."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. What was with the ex-flames in his life? First Elizabeth decides she misses him, and now Brenda? Why him?

"You can't be here." Jason replied, his tone serious.

"Of course I can. You have guards so I know I'm protected and I can work past the whole killing people for a living thing, and who knows maybe I'm finally ready to give the child you've always wanted.

"You can't be here." Jason repeated just as serious.

"Why not?'

"I said so."

"That's not good enough Jason. I know you miss me."

"Jason, who's this?" Sam asked as she made herself known. She'd wiped her tears applied a little lip gloss and just like that it looked as if nothing had happened.

Jason was shocked. Sam looked so in control. It was a huge turn on for him.

Brenda on the other hand looked beyond pissed.

"Jason what's going on?" Brenda practically screeched.

Sam walked over to Brenda and Jason, her confidence visible in every step. She slipped her arms around Jason's large waist.

"I'm Sam. I'm Jason's girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN UPDATE!<strong>

**NOW BEFORE YOU KILL ME YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN WRITTEN FOR OVER 3 WEEKS NOW BUT WITH SCHOOL PILING UP I HAVE NOT HAD TO TIME TO UPLOAD IT.**

**I WENT AND LOOKED AT MY OTHER STORIES AND HAVE BEGUN CHAPTER FOR THEM. )I HAVE NO CLUE WHEN THEY WILL BE POSTED THOUGH)**

**THE SONGFIC SERIES HAD BEEN PLACED IN THE BECK BURNER.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**BRENDA'S BACK!**

**WHAT'S HER STORY?**

**SAM AND JASON BOTH SHARED SOME OF THEIR PAST BUT JOT EVERYTHING SIMPLY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THEM TO MOVE THAT FAST.**

**IS JASON GOING TO LET SAM PRETNED TO BE HIS GRILFRIEND?**

**HOW IS BRENDA GOING TO REACT?**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**JASON'S REACTION TO SAM'S STATEMENT.**

**BRENDA HAS SOMETHING UP HER SLEEVE.**

**CARLY, MAXIE AND OLIVIA MEET SAM. (HMMM...)**

**JERRY'S GOING FURTHER OFF THE DEEP END.**

**JASON'S FAMILY SHOWS UP.**

**SAM AND JASON TALK SOME MORE!**

**A/N: I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO FOREVER BABE WHO REMINDED ME THAT I HADN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam rested her dark head of hair on Jason's chest. She could hear Jason's heart beating rapidly through his large and muscular chest. It was a surprisingly soothing sound to listen to.

Sam prayed that Jason would go along with her plan. She'd heard the irritation in Jason's voice as he was speaking with…Brenda? Yeah, that was her name. Some part of Sam didn't want Jason to be in the situation he was obviously uncomfortable in. Another part of Sam, a deeply hidden part of Sam, was bothered about a woman being intimately involved with Jason. Sam couldn't explain but the idea of Jason being intimate with someone else made her almost violently ill. She knew she shouldn't fell these things, she was married after all.

Jason surprised himself when he wrapped his muscular and protective arms around Sam. He decided that for the moment he would ignore how perfect if felt to have his arms around Sam's petite yet curvaceous body. Instead, he rested his chin lightly on the crown of her head, and inhaled the smell of jasmine, lavender and vanilla in her silk-like hair. He could drown in the scent and die a happy man.

Jason didn't know why, but he was going along with Sam's statement. Was she returning the favor for him being the shoulder she'd cried on earlier? Was she hoping that he would let her go back to her abusive husband? Did Sam think that by doing this, Jason would owe her? Whatever the reason, Jason couldn't bring himself to out Sam's lie. She felt so good pressed against him, so right. It was like his body had been designed to have Sam's pressed against his.

He could blame it on the fact that she smelled so damn good! Yeah, that's a legitimate excuse for going along with Sam's lie. Her enticing scent prevented him from thinking with a clear head. Who knew the smell of vanilla, jasmine and lavender could be so sexy? Jason had a feeling that the main reason he found the scent sexy was because he found Sam even sexier, though he'd only admit that to himself.

"This...this is your girlfriend?" Brenda smirked, "Jason, I know you were hurt when I left, but I didn't know you were so hurt you decided to torture yourself."

Sam clenched her teeth. All she was doing was trying to help Jason out of a situation he obviously didn't want to be in. She didn't ask for rude comments, or insults. This bitch was going down!

"Excuse me" Sam responded, "But who are you?"

"I'm the woman that Jason Morgan could never get over" Brenda responded, with a flip of her hair.

*That's it,* Sam thought furiously, *it's on!*

"Really? Are you sure because Jason has never mentioned you? I don't think he's mentioned any of his exes beyond saying that he's glad that dumping them led him to me." Sam quipped back. She finalized her words by smiling up at Jason. His liquid blue eyes stared deeply into her ever-melting brown ones.

Jason smirked at Sam's words, before running his finger lovingly over a sliver of skin that was revealed just above Sam's jeans. Her skin was so soft. He wondered what it tasted like, and what it would feel like if her bare skin was pressed against his.

Whoa! Where was that coming from? He couldn't have thoughts like that about Sam. Oh, who was he kidding? He could have those thoughts as long as he didn't act on them. Yeah, that's what he was going to do, not act on it.

"Jason. I like her." Carly said breaking Jason from his thoughts and pushing the door to Jason's home open. Maxie and Olivia were right behind her.

"So this is the girl you had me go shopping for?" Maxie asked. She stared openly at Sam. "She's definitely beautiful."

"What are you three doing here?" Jason was still wrapped up tightly in Sam, but he gave each of the three new intruders an icy glare.

"We came to warn you that the model from hell was back in town, but obviously we're too late." Olivia responded. She stared at Sam while she responded to Jason.

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam said, reluctantly untangling herself from Jason's muscular arms. Ignoring the fact that her body felt considerably cooler without Jason beside her, she reached her hand out to shake Maxie's hand. Instead, Maxie pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love her already!" she squealed. Sam was wearing the hell out of her simple outfit. While Maxie had picked out the clothes, Sam had turned them into sexy outfits. Internally Maxie began planning her first of many shopping trips with Sam. They were going to have so much fun. "I'm Maxie by the way!"

"It's nice to meet you Maxie." Sam smiled at the perky young woman, once Maxie had released her from her strong grip. The perky blonde may be small, but she's definitely strong.

*Kind of like me.* Sam thought to herself.

Sam's eyes connected with Olivia's. Both women looked each other up and down, before entering into a stare match.

Maxie and Carly both sighed. They knew what was coming. No woman that had ever been involved with Jason had been able to stand up to Olivia's stare. They always looked away first. It was Olivia's way of proving that the woman couldn't handle Jason's life. Her belief was that if they could handle her "Bensenherst stare" than maybe just maybe they could handle Jason's life.

Olivia shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. She intensified her stare on Sam, who surprisingly enough wasn't showing any signs of backing down. Olivia was proud, but she couldn't back down just yet.

Sam placed her hand on her hip. She knew what Olivia was doing, and she respected it. Sam was glad that Jason had people in his life looking out for him, and Olivia was no different. It was obvious that all three women cared a great deal for Jason, seeing as they rushed to his home to inform of Brenda's return. If Sam was being honest, Brenda was very close to meeting the old Sam McCall who took shit from no one!

"She's good." Carly whispered to Maxie.

"I know," Maxie whispered back, "no one has ever lasted more than thirty seconds and Sam's going on two minutes!"

Jason smirked as he listened to Carly and Maxie's whispering. They were right, no one ever lasted under Olivia's stare, but Sam was holding her own. She was so amazing! Hell, Brenda had looked away after about twenty seconds. She'd later told Jason that Olivia was scary and she didn't want her around. That was the first of many times that Brenda had tried to control Jason's life.

"Impressive." Olivia finally spoke. Slowly, she softened her eyes, and Sam did the same.

"Thank you?" Sam responded, her confusion evident.

Carly smiled from ear to ear as Brenda fumed. This Sam woman was good in her book if she could piss Brenda off so well. That was clear in the way that Brenda stamped her foot at Olivia's words.

"Hello ladies." Brenda spoke, drawing all attention back to her, just the way that she liked it.

"Why are you back?" Maxie asked.

"I missed you too Maxie."

"Yeah well if you leave now we can all go back to missing you."

Olivia snickered at Carly's expression to Maxie's comeback. No one hated Brenda more than Maxie. She and Brenda had been good friends for years only for Maxie to find out that Brenda was using Maxie to get to Jason. Not to mention that before Brenda set her sights on Jason she had used Spinelli and broken his heart. After that little incident, Maxie spent a night in jail for attempting to batter Brenda with a six-inch heel.

"How can I leave when it's obvious that I'm needed here?"

"Yeah and why is that?" Olivia asked. She decided to intervene because she noticed that Maxie was clenching her fists. Everyone knew that as small as Maxie was, she was always ready to fight.

"Jason and I left things in a really bad place, and I intend to rectify that problem. Jason and I had a really good relationship and he was a great listener and I miss that. Not to mention Jason was the best friend I've ever had and though he may be mad with me right now, I'm here to fix things."

Sam was becoming irritated with Brenda's presence at the moment. She could see that Brenda was lying and it was becoming

"Oh?" Brenda asked, "And why's that?"

"Well," Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Jason once more, "in case you didn't hear what I said the first time, I'll say it again. I am Jason's girlfriend."

*Not for long* Brenda thought to herself.

"Now I really like her!" Carly exclaimed, before taking Sam's hand that had found its way back around Jason's waist and shaking it firmly.

"She can definitely hold her own." Olivia said, as she shook Sam's hand after Carly had finally released it.

"Sam," Jason said looking down at her. She was staring back up at him; their lips were only inches apart. Jason broke the spell by speaking once more.

"This is Carly, Olivia, and Maxie." All three women waved as their names were spoken.

"I'm Brenda." Brenda said speaking up. How dare Jason not introduce her first!

"That's not important." Carly responded, "what is important is that you, Jason Morgan, didn't tell us you were dating again, or that you'd found a girlfriend that we actually like."

"Don't blame Jason." Sam intervened, "I wanted to keep us a secret."

"Why?" Brenda questioned. She needed ammunition if she going to split Sam and Jason up.

"Not that it's any of your business, but both Jason and I have been hurt before, and we wanted our privacy so that we could get to know each other and learn to trust each other."

"You're sure it's not because you're a gold digger? I mean Maxie did say that Jason had her buy clothes for you."

Before Sam could get a chance to respond, Jason shocked everyone including himself with his words.

"I love surprising Sam with things she doesn't need. She brings light to my life, and while she hates it, I love buying her things."

Jason finalized his words by planting a searing kiss on the over-sensitized and exposed skin of Sam's neck. She tasted like vanilla! Jason was sure that if he and Sam had been alone things would have gone a lot further. Jason smiled when he heard Sam's feeble attempt at suppressing a whimper. He was definitely affecting her as much as she was affecting him.

Blushing profusely, Sam looked at the audience surrounding her and Jason. She figured that looking at the people staring at her was better than acknowledging within herself the fact that Jason's lips on her neck had awakened something inside of her that Sam thought had died a long time ago.

Jason had awakened the passion in Sam. With just one kiss, that wasn't even on her lips! God help her if she didn't want to know what else he could awaken within her!

"This is so cute!" Brenda smiled, "so how long did you guys work on this? Did Maxie put you up to this? Or maybe it was Carly and Olivia? Neither one of them can think for themselves anyway."

"I'll kill her." Maxie said throwing her purse to the ground and unbuttoning her jacket.

"Wait," Sam said, mentally cursing herself for interrupting the beating Brenda was about to endure, "maybe we should handle this like adults."

The walls around Jerry were closing in. The fortress he'd built was crumbling to the ground around him and there was no one he trusted to help him build it back up.

He once trusted his mother, but she had always showed favoritism between Jax and him. That favoritism was always directed towards Jax. The one and only time Jerry felt like he'd gained acceptance form Lady Jane was when he'd introduced her to Sam. Jerry then began blaming Sam for the acceptance he wasn't getting from his mother. It didn't help that Jax was very forward with Sam every chance he got.

Jax may be Jerry's partner in business, but he too couldn't be trusted. Jax never, not even for family, did anything that didn't benefit him in some way. Jerry knew that Jax wanted something from Sam, and while she never encouraged Jax's advances she was never mean to Jax either. Jax did what Jerry could never seem to do. Jax made Sam laugh. As a result, Jerry punished Sam.

It seemed that no matter what Jerry did to Sam she always managed to pick herself back up. He'd tried multiple times to break her but she just seemed to pick herself back up and take her punishment with her head held high. She was so much stronger than him.

Olivia, Carly, and Maxie were sitting side by side on Jason's couch in his living room. Each woman had their legs crossed.

Jason was sitting in a chair diagonal from all three women. Sam was sitting on the arm rest of the chair. Jason arm was draped around Sam's.

A part of Jason knew that keeping physical contact with Sam was only for show, but another part of him found comfort in sharing physical contact with Sam.

Brenda was seated directly across from Sam and Jason. A huge coffee table rested between them.

"You wanted to be civilized adults about this, so why don't you start the conversation?" Brenda sniped.

"Okay" Sam sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and unintentionally wafted the scent of her hair into Jason's nose. God he loved that scent!

"Why are you here?" Carly asked. Sam could take the high road if she wanted but Carly preferred to get straight to the point.

"I already explained that."

"Yes, but what makes you think it's going to work? Jason's obviously happy with someone who's not you. What the hell makes you think that you can come here and ruin what makes Jason happy?" Olivia spoke up.

Before Brenda could comment, there was a loud knock on Jason's door. Sighing, Jason rose reluctantly from his chair. He walked out of the living room and headed towards the door. He opened the door to see Sonny, Johnny, and Spinelli. Each man looked worried.

"They're in the living room." Jason said. He knew his friends. They were only worried when it came to the women they loved.

Jason walked in after the three men. Almost like a magnet he walked over to Sam and pulled her from her seat on the arm chair and into his arms. He kissed the crown of her head, avoiding the looks he was receiving from his best friends and Brenda.

Jason Morgan didn't show affection when he was in public. A kiss or too maybe, but never like what they'd all just witnessed. When Jason had entered the room he looked almost hungry. Then, he pulled an unsuspecting Sam into his arms and it looked as if the hunger had been satisfied. No one in the room could deny the passion between them when Jason kissed Sam's head and she bit down on her lip.

"Hi, Spinelli." Brenda spoke, breaking the spell.

"Brenda." Spinelli responded as he hugged Maxie closer. Maxie had been there when Brenda had unbeknownst to everyone else crushed his heart. He really liked her and she had only used him to further her agenda to get Jason. He wasn't going to be manipulated a second time.

"Maybe we should go." Johnny suggested as he wrapped Olivia in his arms.

"Agreed." Sonny responded resting one arm around Carly with his other hand playing in the ends of Carly's hair.

"I'm not ready to go!" Brenda announced.

"Oh you're going!" Sam and Olivia responded simultaneously. The two looked at each other and laughed. They could definitely get along.

"Sam, we'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Sure Maxie. I'll be here."

Sam placed her small hand in Jason's. The warmth emanating from him was comfortable and soothing to her.

Jason looked down at Sam, and he could see vulnerability swimming in her eyes. He knew her head was swimming with so many questions and very little answers.

As Jason closed the door behind his friends, Sam dropped her hand from Jason's. After making sure that his door was locked, he turned to Sam.

"We should talk."

"That…sounds good."

Jason and Sam walked back into the living room and sat in chairs opposite of each other.

"Why did you tell Brenda what you did?"

Jason couldn't bring himself to say the words. The idea made his blood heat up and excitement fill his veins. Jason wasn't quite sure he could handle saying the words. His lips were still tingling from the kiss he'd placed on Sam's neck. Her skin was so soft.

"You helped me last night when I…when…anyway, I just wanted to return the favor."

"You know I still can't let you go back to Jerry, right?"

"I told you I'm not running Jason. I meant it. I told all your friends that we were dating, don't you think it would look weird if I just disappeared all of a sudden?"

"You're going to keep lying?"

"Jason I can tell that the woman irritates you. Hell, she makes me want to borrow your gun and beat her with it."

Jason chuckled softly at the idea of Sam's words.

"What happened between you two anyway?"

Before Jason could answer Sam's question, the sound of his doorbell rang through his house.

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T WHAT YOU EXPECTED.**

**THERE'S MORE TO COME BUT BETWEEN AP CLASSES AND MY BOYFRIEND I GET DISTRACTED!**

**TOO MUCH? *SHRUGS* EH MAYBE!**

**ANYWAYS...**

**I'M GOING TO START WORKING ON CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY AND OTHERS HOPEFULLY WEDNESDAY.**

**NEXT TIME...**

**SAM AND JASON ARE THROWN DEEPER INTO THEIR FALSE RELATIONSHIP!**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS...**

**TBC**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

******JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


	8. Chapter 8

As Jason pulled the door to his home once more, he was met by the loving and warm smiles of his mother and his sister. He could see Alice standing just behind them. Her smile was the happy one it had always been. Jason could also see his grandfather, whose face wore a knowing smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked after stepping out of the way so that his family could enter the house. It didn't go unnoticed by Jason that Alice was carrying numerous luggage bags.

Before Emily could attempt to answer Jason's question, Sam came peeking around the corner. Her eyes were locked with Jason's, a smile threatening to erupt on his usually stoic face.

"Who's this?" Monica asked, her face lit with an amusing curiosity.

"This," Jason said as he reached out his hand towards Sam, "is my girlfriend, Sam."

Almost like a gravitational force was at work, Sam moved towards Jason and grasped his hand tightly in hers. She was immediately filled with a sense of security.

"You have a girlfriend, and you didn't tell us?" Emily asked. She looked closely at Sam and Jason and smiled, though confusion filled her eyes.

Edward, who'd only been an observer up until now, smiled brighter than the cat that had eaten the canary. He saw the way that Jason looked at Sam and vice versa. Edward knew that look. It was the same look that Edward had given Lila when they first began dating. It was a look of something like love.

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"She's absolutely beautiful." Edward spoke.

Jason's next words died in his throat. His face wore a look of pure shock. In all the years that Jason had dated and all the girls that Jason bought home, Edward had _**never **_ 'd always warned Jason to be careful and watch his investments.

"Thank you." Sam beamed back at Edward. It was nice to have someone think she was beautiful. Her ears had grown comfortable not hearing such complements, so it was refreshing.

Sam reached out with her free hand to shake Edwards.

Once again, Jason was shocked. Instead of shaking Sam's hand, Edward pulled her into a genuine hug. Jason couldn't find a trace of malice or deception in Edward's eyes. Sam released Jason's hand and hugged Edward back.

Jason's heart swelled with pride at seeing Edward and Sam hug. It felt like family. It felt right.

"I'm Monica, Jason's mother." Monica smiled. She was just as surprised as Jason was to see Edward acting the way that he was. She loved the man like he was her father, but that didn't mean she didn't know what a cruel man he could be sometimes.

"Hi" Sam said, as Monica clasped Sam's small hand in her loving and knowing one.

"When did you two meet?" Emily asked as she shared a look with her brother. They were going to have to talk soon. She and Jason had made a pact after Jason went on his first date that they would always tell each other when they met someone new. Him not telling her the details could only mean one thing: Jason Morgan cared about this girl. When Jason kept something to himself and told no one about it, it meant that it was something precious to him and only him.

"A few months ago," Sam supplied, "I'm sorry that Jason couldn't tell you. It's just that we have both been hurt before. I guess we just wanted to get to know each other first before things went any further."

It was then that Emily decided that she liked Sam. Jason wasn't a man who liked to share his past, so for him to have shared even a part of it with another woman meant that he felt something very strong for that person.

"I'm Emily, Jason's sister, and this is Alice." Emily gestured to Alice.

"Pleasure to meet you, miss…" Alice began.

"Just Sam is fine." Sam replied, "and it's nice to meet you all as well."

"So do you live here with Jason?" Edward asked.

"Yes, grandfather she does." Jason answered.

"So does this mean that I can expect great grandchildren soon?" Edward's quick reply brought a fiery blush to Sam's cheeks.

Jason on the other hand bit down on his tongue to keep the outburst from exploding. Edward's words had put the image of himself and pregnant Sam into his head. He wasn't supposed to be thinking like that. Sam was a captive, albeit a gorgeous one who was worming her way into the fortress of his heart.

What was with him and these emotions lately?

Sam.

The answer was simple and complicated all at one time.

She is a married woman, and unhappily married woman, but a married woman.

She is a married to his enemy; a sick, sadistic man who has slowly eroded what Jason can tell was once a fighting spirit in Sam.

She feels right in his arms. Her small frame melted into much larger frame and it just worked.

His friends and family obviously like her. How Sam had managed to earn not only Carly and Olivia's approval, but also Edward's in one day would never cease to amaze him.

A part of Jason knew that Sam was his captive and eventually he had to let her go, but a bigger part of him wanted to know more about Sam. He wanted to know the woman Sam was before Jerry, and the woman she could be again.

"If Jason and I ever have children, I'll make sure that you're one of the first to know Edward, I promise." Sam's words pulled Jason from his thoughts.

"I'll hold you both to that." Edward replied, as he made his way past Sam and Jason towards the living room.

Emily, Alice, and Monica stared openly as Sam and Jason stared into each other's eyes forgetting anyone else was there. It was so cute.

Alice released the bags that she'd been carrying onto the floor. They had grown heavy.

"Maybe you show everyone to their rooms?" Sam suggested, her eyes never leaving Jason's.

"Maybe you should come with us?" Jason countered. He had never given Sam the grand tour of his home.

"I'd like that." Sam whispered so only Jason could hear.

Jason wrapped his hand tighter around Sam's and led her throughout the house showing each of his family members their rooms. Sam tried to hide it, but Jason had seen the looks of amazement on her face as they entered each room. He wondered what her home with Jerry was like. As the thought filled him, so did anger, so Jason decided not to think about it.

After all three women were introduced to their rooms, Jason and Sam made their way down a few hallways, before passing the room where Sam had been held. Sam had absolutely no desire to go back go back in there, but feared she may have to. Her body tensed at just the thought.

Jason, sensing her crestfallen attitude, spoke.

"You're not going back in there, Sam." Jason met Sam's eyes as he spoke.

Sam's body shivered at the authority in Jason's voice. Sam knew that Jason was a powerful man and that he had to be authoritive, but she didn't think that a man was supposed to look so gorgeous when he was. God help her, everything he did she thought to be attractive!

"Where will I sleep?" Sam asked. She was almost afraid to hear Jason answer. She had no intentions of returning to Jerry and all his crazy moods.

"In my room," Jason answered simply, though the answer was far from that. He was going to share sleeping space with Sam. He was going to wake up in the morning to the sight of Sam. Jason felt a whirlwind of happiness fill him at the thought. He couldn't wait to fall asleep beside her.

"Okay. I guess we have to make you family believe we are a couple, so sharing a bedroom should help accomplish that." Sam breathed the answer. She wasn't going to argue against something that a big part of her wanted. The chance to see Jason as more than her kidnapper and pretend to be more then a captive was highly appealing to her. She did however give herself and Jason an out. She didn't want to be hurt by this man who was slowly earning a part of her heart.

Jason knew almost immediately what Sam was doing, and it hurt. She was giving him an out that he didn't want. When he'd told her they were going to share a room, it wasn't about putting on a show for his family and friends; it was his way of getting closer to Sam. Jason could see the pain the hid in Sam's eyes. He wanted to do everything in his power to annihilate that pain.

"We both know that isn't the only reason, Sam." Jason responded, his voice husky as he stared into her eyes.

Carly Corinthos was on a mission. Well, two actually. She was determined to get Brenda out of the picture, for good, and she was _going_ to get Jason and Sam together for good.

Carly smiled at the thought. Jason and Sam worked together. She was tiny to his giant, dark eyed to his bright, short to his tall, raven-haired to his blonde. Carly smirked. Jason and Sam probably thought no one noticed, but she had. When they were in a room together, the need for physical contact was imperative. Jason was constantly taking in deep breaths, most likely to inhale Sam's scent. Sam used her smallness to her advantage. Carly saw her burry herself deeper into Jason's chest, most likely to listen to heart beat. As Carly was pondering her thoughts, a spunky blonde flew into the room with a brown-haired much calmer beauty behind her.

"We have got to get Brenda gone, now!"

"Hi, Maxie."

"We don't have time for hellos! That botox injecting bimbo has to go!"

"Did you even try to calm her down on her way over here?" Carly directed her question at Olivia.

"I tried, but what's the use anymore. We both know that she's them most stubborn pixie known to man! Trying to stop her would be like trying to stop you from doing something Sonny told specifically not to do."

"Sonny knows I hate being ordered around."

"We don't have time to talk about my stubbornness. What we need to discuss is how to get rid of Brenda!"

"Down girl!" Olivia spoke.

"Oh please! I'm not the only one thinking it. She has to go, so the relationship between Sam and Jason can prosper!"

"You really like Sam, don't you?"

"Yes. I mean I know we just met, but I can tell that she would fit into our group perfectly. She obviously fits well against the massiveness of Jason, and she would be fun to shop with!"

"I like her too." Olivia spoke up, "She can obviously handle her own. No woman that Jason has ever brought home could handle my stare. She clicks with Maxie, and she one-upped Brenda all in the same day. That's my kinda girl."

"Sam is pretty cool." Carly agreed. "She seems like she could handle this life pretty well, she has great taste in clothing, and the passion she and Jason emit is like whoa!"

"So now that we all agree, can we please talk about getting rid of Brenda?"

"No killing her Maxie!" Olivia replied.

"Even if I'm provoked?" Maxie pleaded.

"Even if." Carly answered.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to beat her down when necessary."

"You mean if." Carly supplied through laughter.

"Nope, I mean when." Maxie answered back.

"What are we going to do with her?" Olivia asked, grinning.

"Be great back up." Carly smiled.

Jerry Jacks was falling deeper and deeper into depression. He was drinking more and eating less. His temper was his only friend and comfort at night.

Samantha was still missing, and his anger towards her for it was growing. How dare she be gone this long? Surely she could have found a way to get as way by now or at least contact him, son he could take her back.

His brother, Jax, was driving him absolutely insane. All Jerry had asked of Jax was to handle Morgan, and he could even do that right. Now, because of him, Samantha was probably somewhere in another man's bed.

That anger Jerry beyond reason. Samantha was a beautiful women and Jason Morgan was a man who went after what he wanted. Jerry had no doubt that Jason would want Sam, and he'd take her. Of that, Jerry was sure. Sam was probably keeping his bed warm at this very moment.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. He noticed how Sam was walking timidly toward the bed, from the bathroom. She was biting her lip and she kept running her hand through her hair.

"Do you think your family likes me?" Sam was changing the subject.

"My family loves you. Edward has never been kind to any woman I have ever brought home to meet the family, but with you it's different. Edward really likes you, and my mother seems to think you're good for me."

"She said that?"

"Yeah, she did. My mom, and Emily really like you."

"Oh, well that's good, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"It's just that your family is going to hate me when they realize I lied to them."

Jason sighed . He didn't want to talk about that. He wanted to share a bed with Sam tonight, and think about everything else some time tomorrow.

"We'll pass that bridge when we come to it. For now, you and I will pretend to be together, and that means sharing a bed, so which side do you want?"

"It doesn't matter." Sam mumbled.

"It does to me." Jason countered.

"Why?" Sam met Jason's eyes. She wanted to be sure that his answer would be honest.

"I want you to be comfortable, Sam. You deserve to be happy, and I know we haven't known each other long, but I can tell that it's the little things that make you happy."

Sam smiled genuinely at Jason.

"Can I have something to sleep in first?"

"What do you usually sleep in?"

"Next to nothing." Sam replied.

Jason gulped audibly at the image Sam had just invoked in his head. He remembered walking in on Sam in next to nothing and noting how confident and beautiful she looked. Jason knew for a fact that if Sam slept like that tonight, his self control would make a run for the hills.

"You can sleep in one of my t-shirts if you like."

"I'd like that."

Jason handed Sam the shirt, and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom, so she could change.

When Sam reemerged from the room, she climbed onto the left side of the bed.

Jason didn't have the heart to tell her that that was where he usually slept, because it was closest to the door. She looked beyond beautiful wrapped in his black silk sheets, cuddled up to his pillow, and laying on his side of the bed.

Smiling to himself, Jason turned out the lights and climbed onto the right side of the bed. He fought off the urge to wrap himself around Sam and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sam wasn't far behind him. She had intentionally slept on the left side because she had a feeling that's where Jason usually slept. When he allowed her to lay there, Sam smiled and sunk her deeper into the smell of Jason Morgan. His sheets and pillow were nowhere near as pleasant to be near as he was, but it would have to do.

Emily rose from her bed. She couldn't sleep and was in need of something to help get there. Maybe Jason had some tea bags. Emily began walking down various halls, forgetting where she was going and stumbled up to Jason's room. She pushed the door open a little to see if Jason was sleep or if he'd like to direct her to the kitchen she wasn't capable of finding at the moment. She gasped at the sight before her.

Jason was laying in a mass of black sheets with his arms wrapped tightly around Sam, who looked quite comfortable where she was. Jason's hold over Sam was a protective one, but Sam didn't seem to mind. She sighed in her sleep as proof of contentment.

Emily smiled warmly. She was happy to see her brother look so at peace. He didn't say it, but Emily could tell that Jason was starting to drift away from the notion of love. He had good reason to, what with his track record of girlfriends. Emily was just happy too see that her brother wasn't giving up totally.

Emily's eyes drifted to a sleeping Sam. She was such a small woman and resting across Jason's bare chest made her appear that much smaller. The strange thing was that no matter how small she was, Sam looked comfortable where she was. She looked like she belonged in Jason's arms, and Emily couldn't be happier.

The next morning, Jason awoke to find Sam curled up in his arms, the scent of her hair invading his nose. Her smell was tantalizing and Jason found that he liked waking up like this with Sam. He smiled as he realized his arms were wrapped around her, and that somehow they had managed to end wrapped around each other in the center of his bed.

It was then, that Sam moaned. She was awake.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY READERS!<strong>

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE, BUT I DECIDED TO POST THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS!**

**TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY SO I'VE BEEN A LITTLE DISTRACTED AS OF LATE, OR ELSE THIS OULD HAVE BEEN POSTED EARLY YESTERDAY MORNING.**

**I TYPED THIS ON MY WONDERFUL NEW LAPTOP AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**A/N: I'M STARTING A NEW JASAM STORY CALLED GHOSTS THAT SAVE US (TITLE SUBJECT TO CHANGE!) I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHEN TO POST THE FIRST CHAPTER THOUGH!**

**NEXT CHAPTER…**

**SAM AND JASON IGNITE!**

**TBC…**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


	9. Chapter 9

This was getting ridiculous!

Jason sighed as he turned off his shower. This had been his third one today.

Three showers and it wasn't even 9:00 p.m. yet!

Samantha McCall-Jacks had forced Jason Morgan to take three cold showers today.

It was something Jason had never really had to do before, but now all of a sudden, he was taking showers in three's it seemed.

It had all started this morning:

Sam lifted her head off of Jason's chest. Her soft mocha eyes met his desired filled dark blue ones. Sam's eyes drifted to Jason's lips and lingered momentarily before traveling back to his eyes. Impossibly, his eyes had had grown darker.

"Hi" Sam's raspy voice broke the silence.

Jason didn't respond. With Sam this close to him, and looking the way she did, words were not an option.

Jason moved his head in closer to Sam, with the intention of kissing her, but instead Sam jumped from the bed, and bounded to the other side of the room.

She figured if she put some distance between herself and Jason, the sparks she was feeling within her body would stop.

Jason just stared at Sam's form that was currently being covered by one of his black t-shirts. In that moment, Jason Morgan was not only jealous that his shirt got to touch and caress Sam's skin, but he also wanted to rip the shirt from Sam's body and memorize every inch of her.

"So, um, I'm going to take a shower."

Sam would do anything at that point to get away from the way Jason's eyes were watching her. He looked like he wanted to devour her and that unnerved Sam deeply.

Sam turned to head for the bathroom. As she wrapped her hand around the door handle she felt her body being pressed against the door. She could feel the hard planes of Jason's chest against her back.

Sam bit down on her lip to suppress a moan, when she felt Jason's hand touch the bare skin of her exposed leg. His touch was soft yet firm. It was just right.

"What…" The rest of Sam's sentence died on her lips when the hand that was once grazing her leg slipped under the shirt she was wearing. Jason flattened his hand against Sam's stomach.

Sam's head fell back on Jason's chest, leaving her neck exposed. Jason placed his lips on the exposed skin and sucked.

Sam bit down harder on her lip. What was this man doing to her? This couldn't be happening.

With this thought in mind, Sam pushed against Jason and turned in his arms. Her intent had been to talk some sense into Jason, but when her eyes met his again, all thought flew from her head.

Sam placed her hands on Jason's had shoulders and tried one last time to break the spell. She pushed against his shoulders.

Refusing to be deterred, Jason grabbed hold of Sam's hand and forced them above her head. His lips returned to her neck.

Sam suppressed another moan, before Jason pulled his lips from her skin and finally spoke.

"Don't hide from me Sam. I want to hear you." Jason grinded his hips into Sam's for emphasis on his words.

"Jason" the word slipped from Sam's lips and spurred Jason on further.

"Kiss me Sam." Jason said. He wanted Sam to want this just as much as he did.

Before Sam could place her lips on Jason's a knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Jason! Sam! It's time for breakfast!" Alice said and continued walking down the hall, her words effectively breaking the spell, and beginning what would become series of cold showers for Jason.

After everyone had eaten breakfast, Edward whisked Sam away. He'd done s, just before Jason, who had planned to take Sam upstairs to his bedroom, and ravish her until her voice was hoarse from screaming and she walked with a slight limp.

"So tell me, Samantha, does Jason make you happy?"

Sam and Edward were sitting in the living room, while everyone was off doing their own thing.

Sam pondered Edward's question, and decided to answer as honestly as possible.

"Jason treats me like no man ever has before. He makes me feel like I'm important to him. He respects me." Sam smiled.

"Well, I can tell you make him happy."

"Really? How?"

"When you're in the room, Jason only has eyes for you. He doesn't want to be away from you, that much was clear when I asked to talk you alone after breakfast. He's obviously protective of you. In all the girlfriends Jason's has ever introduced to us, you're the only one he's every shown possessive tendencies over."

"What do you mean possessive tendencies?"

"My dear, I would imagine the giant mark on the side of your neck is not a bruise."

Sam's hand flew to her neck, attempting to cover Jason's show of possession. Despite the embarrassment she was feeling, Sam rather enjoyed the memory it invoked.

Later on that day, Sam was in the kitchen discussing cooking techniques with Alice, who was packing a picnic basket, though she wouldn't let Sam see what was in the basket.

After thwarting Sam latest attempt to see inside the basket, Alice smiled at the sight of Jason entering the kitchen.

"Here's your basket, Mr. Morgan. I packed everything you asked me to."

"Thank you, Alice." Jason said.

"So what's the basket?" Sam asked.

"Come with me, and find out." Jason replied.

Jason grabbed the basket with one hand, and held the other out to Sam.

Jason and Sam were walking hand in hand through Jason's backyard. They were enjoying light conversation, while Jason led Sam along his property. They were entering a woodsy area of Jason's property, when Sam heard the sound of a waterfall. Her face lit up as she looked to Jason for an explanation.

Jason walked a little fast, with Sam right behind him. He stopped when he heard an audible gasp from Sam.

There was a waterfall off to the side, and on either side of it there were trees and all kinds of beautiful plant life. A little ways away there was a large blanket spread out on the ground with pillows and another blanket.

"This is beautiful Jason."

"I come here to get away from everything."

"Then why bring me here?"

"Who said I wanted to get away from you?"

Sam bit down on her lip at Jason's response.

"Let's eat" Jason suggested, walking over to the blanket and setting the basket down. Sam walked over and sat down in front of Jason as he began unpacking the basket.

He pulled out cartons of Chinese food and two cold beers, before closing the basket and putting it out of Sam's reach.

"You'll see what else is in there later."

Jason and Sam were enjoying their food, while Sam told Jason about her life before Jerry. Sam liked the fact that Jason was interested in her, the real her, not Jerry's version of her.

Once the food had been discarded, Jason pulled out a box of dominoes.

"Do you play?"

"Yes, but can you handle losing to a girl?"

"I've never had to, and I never will."

"We'll see, oh and when I win, I don't want to hear that you let me."

"I don't plan on losing."

Sam and Jason had played three rounds of dominoes, with Jason winning each game, and Sam swearing he'd cheated. The laughter was flowing between them, when Sam looked up behind her and noticed the sun was setting.

Had they really been gone that long?

"Do you want to watch it?" Jason's voice eased into Sam's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The sunset, do you want to watch it together?"

Sam paused at Jason's question. He was asking her what she wanted, and for the life of her Sam couldn't find a reason to say no. She knew that watching the sunset together was very romantic, and after this morning Sam knew that Jason was attracted to her. Deciding to just go for it, Sam answered:

"I'd love to."

In response, Jason placed Sam hand in his, and tugged gently so she'd come forward. He maneuvered Sam so that she was sitting in between his legs.

Normally this much contact with a man would be uncomfortable for Sam. The only man she'd ever really been with was Jerry and he wasn't known for being romantic.

Instead, Sam settled back against Jason, and the memory of this morning and being a similar position made Sam gasp audibly. She'd bet top dollar Jason was remembering too.

Pushing the memory from her mind, Sam looked up at the sunset.

"It's so beautiful."

Jason didn't reply he was far more enamored just staring at Sam. She was so alive and so vibrant. Sam was everything Jason had learned he would never have.

His business was not one many women could accept. Most were scared that he would get hurt, others were more concerned with how much money he'd give them to shop with, and others were scared of him.

Jason knew that some saw him as an uncaring unfeeling man. Jason was perceived to be cold hearted.

Only very few people saw past "perception." Jason's closest friends and family knew him to be fiercely loyal and protective. He was the kind of guy who trusted very few and forgave even fewer. Jason lived his life with only one regret. He had never started a family.

All of his friends had.

Carly and Sonny had two beautiful boys and a little girl who had Sonny wrapped tightly around her finger.

Johnny and Olivia had adopted a little boy.

Spinelli and Maxie had little girl who Maxie shopped for daily, and a dog Spinelli rescued a few years back.

In this moment, with Sam though, Jason felt that anything was possible. He liked watching the sunset with her, and he could imagine their children, the perfect combination of him and Sam, running around and discovering things in the backyard.

Jason knew he was getting way ahead of himself though. After all, Sam was a married woman, and even though there was an attraction between them, it didn't mean they would start a family. Jason knew that eventually, when he'd taken care of Jerry, he'd have to let Sam go.

"Thank you." Sam's soft voice filled Jason's ears.

"For what?" Jason asked.

"For bringing me here, I know this is your space and I really appreciate you sharing this with me. It is really peaceful out here, and the sunset is beautiful."

Sam leaned back even further so that every inch of Jason's chest was against every inch of her back. Sam tilted her head back exposing her neck.

Jason's eyes zeroed in on the mark he'd left on Sam earlier that morning.

"You're welcome." Jason voice was rough and guttural.

Sam looked up at Jason, confusion evident on her face. Her eyes met Jason's and a moan slipped from Sam's lips. Jason had the same look in his eye he'd had this morning.

"Kiss me Sam." Jason repeated his words from this morning. Unlike this morning though, no one interrupted.

Helpless to stop the sudden urge she had to kiss Jason; Sam leaned up and planted her lips against his. Sam expected Jason to dominate the kiss. It was she had ever known. Instead, Jason allowed Sam to set the pace of the kiss.

When breathing became imperative Sam pulled away from the kiss gently. She stared up at Jason, before turning her body, so that she was facing Jason.

Jason placed his hands on Sam's hips and pulled her closer. Jason looked to Sam for confirmation that what was happening was okay. Sam nodded just before Jason pulled her into his lap. He kissed her with all of the pent up need he'd been dealing with since he'd met Sam.

Sam allowed herself to enjoy the kiss fully and parted her lips letting Jason to invade her mouth. Sam had never been kissed the way Jason was kissing her. Jason's kiss was intense and mind-numbing.

Kissing Sam wasn't enough for Jason. He needed to feel her. He needed to be surrounded in her. Jason pushed Sam backwards until she was lying on the blanket with him resting on top of her. He was careful not to place all his weight on her.

Before Sam and Jason could get carried away though, Jason's cell phone rang in his pocket. Sam pulled away from the kiss and suggested that Jason answer it.

Sighing in defeat Jason pulled the phone from his pocket, and answered it. It was Emily, calling to let him know that Jason's grandmother Lila was here. She was waiting to meet Sam.

After hanging up the phone, Jason sighed heavily. This was the second time today his family had intervened while he was with Sam. He knew they meant well, but there was only so much that he could handle.

"We should head back." Sam breathed. She had packed everything up and was walking past Jason and back the way they came. Jason reached out and grasped Sam's arm, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"This is not over." Jason spoke, his voice deep and only loud enough for Sam to hear.

"It has to be." Sam whispered, pulling away from Jason.

The walk back to the house was a tense one. Sam was determined to keep Jason at a distance, and Jason couldn't understand why she was pulling away all of a sudden.

When they arrived back at the house Jason hugged his grandmother and introduced her to Sam, who put on a bright smile. It was while Sam was engaged in an enthusiastic conversation with Lila that Jason realized what was happening.

Sam was pulling away from him, and it wasn't like she didn't have good reason. He remembered the story Sam had told him about Jerry. How he'd changed so suddenly. What if she was scared that that was going to happen with him.

Jason didn't know why, but for some reason his desire to protect Sam was just as strong as his desire to be with Sam. She made him feel like he wasn't what people perceived him to be. Jason remembered how feisty she'd been when they first met. It was refreshing to him to be around a woman who simply didn't care about his reputation.

Jason knew that Sam was attracted to him. He knew that she wanted to give in to him and trust him, but something was holding her back. Sam may pull away every time they got close, but her kisses revealed that there was a big part of her that wanted was happening between them.

Thinking about Sam's kisses reminded him of a problem he'd had to take care of once today already. Excusing himself, Jason rushed upstairs and into the bathroom.

Cold shower number two coming right up!

Later that night, after everyone had eaten dinner, Sam was sitting in the living room curled up on the couch with a movie playing. It was safe to say that Sam wasn't really watching the movie.

Her mind was filled with one thing: Jason. Twice today she had allowed herself to get caught up in being so close to him. Sam had thought she could control it, that she could stop anything before it started, but when Jason looked her in the eye and told her to kiss him, she'd been helpless to stop herself.

Jason had truly surprised by allowing her to lead their first kiss, but when he initiated their second kiss it had filled with need, just the right amount of aggression, and so much passion, Sam thought she was going to burst at the seams. While Jason may have taken control, he'd waited for her say so to do so.

It was another way that Jason was different from Jerry.

Sam exhaled.

Eventually, she was going to have to go back and face Jerry. She couldn't stay here with Jason forever. It was part of the reason she wouldn't allow herself to truly be with Jason.

"What are you watching?" Sam jumped at his voice.

The object of her thoughts appeared in the living room.

Sam coughed to cover her shock, before answering.

"Gone with the Wind."

"You're not crying." Jason observed.

"Not everyone cries when they watch this movie."

"Maybe, but I think you would. I also think that you weren't really watching the movie. So why don't you tell me what you were really thinking."

"I was thinking about you." Sam whispered. She wanted to be honest with Jason.

"What about me?" Jason asked sitting quite close to her on the couch.

"What happened today, it can't happen again."

"Why not?" Jason asked moving his closer to Sam's. Sam turned her head and met Jason's eyes.

"Jerry…"

"…is not important at the moment." He moved a little closer.

"He's my husband, and eventually I have to go back to him, back to…"

"…feeling unimportant, abused, and invisible? He doesn't want you for the reasons that he should Sam. He treats you like a possession, not a person. Why are you in such a rush to go back to him?" Jason moved closer.

"He's all I know."

"Then learn something else." Jason replied before pulling Sam into a kiss.

Despite her earlier words, Sam climbed into Jason's lap and deepened the kiss.

This time however, Jason pulled away.

Sam looked at him questioningly.

"As much as I want this, and you Sam, nothing can happen with you being so conflicted. You need to have a clear head before anything can happen. I know that you have been hurt Sam, and I don't have the best track record either, but that doesn't mean we can't explore what is happening between us right now. I know that our circumstances aren't that great, but that can change Sam."

Jason lifted Sam from his lap, and placed her back on the couch. He rose from the couch and headed to take his third cold shower of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!<strong>

**IT WAS A LEARNING EXPERIENCE!**

**JASON AND SAM ARE BOTH A LITTLE CONFLICTED, AND DEFINITELY OUT OF THEIR ELEMENTS.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER!**

**IF EVERYTHING GOES ACCORDING TO PLAN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT IN ABOUT A WEEK, MAYBE TWO.**

**NEXT TIME ON RAIN:**

**JASON AND LILA HAVE A HEART TO HEART.**

**SAM EXAMINES HER FEELINGS.**

**EMILY SAM AND MONICA TALK.**

**BRENDA'S BACK AND MAXIE GOT HER HIGH HEELED WEAPON READY.**

**CARLY CAN TELL THAT SAM IS HIDING SOMETHING PAINFUL.**

**SAM MAKES A DECISION.**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Lila Quartermaine smiled as she watched her family sitting at breakfast together. Her family, known for being dysfunctional was actually getting along, even though all of the members weren't here.

Alan was off on attending a series of work seminars in Boston, but was expected to arrive back in Port Charles sometime tomorrow.

Tracy was currently enthralled in all things ELQ and refused to be pulled away from work.

AJ was in another country, most likely enjoying the sites, and avoiding the very notion of settling down. He was quite a spirited one.

The family that was here at the breakfast table with her though was enough for Lila in the moment.

Her husband was chatting idly with Monica and Emily about a foundation and shelter he wanted to start. Apparently the idea stemmed from a conversation Sam, who had told Edward that instead spending outrageous amounts money on material things, that he should open a shelter that would provide for boys and girls who were headed down the wrong path.

Ah, Sam.

She was quite a lovely woman, and she had obviously captured the attention of her grandson. Over the years, Lila had seen Jason with many women, and she had seen his heart broken only twice. She knew her grandson, and she knew that despite his tough exterior, he was afraid to be hurt again. The way he acted with Sam, told Lila that Jason was willing to risk his heart with Sam. The pair may not see it yet, but Lila could tell that the two were destined for something great, something life changing, something together.

She noticed the way his eyes followed Sam from the time she entered a room to the time she left it. Jason also looked at Sam much differently than he looked at all the other women he bought home. Jason looked at Sam like she her very existence kept him on Earth, as if Sam was the oxygen Jason needed to survive. If Sam moved slightly in her chair, Jason moved as well. They were in sync.

Jason may not know it yet, but he was falling in love with Sam. Deeply.

Sam was no different from her grandson, and Lila Quartermaine was no fool. The passion marks on Sam's neck, though hidden quite well, she knew came from Jason. Sam had worn her hair down all morning, but she'd turned her head abruptly when Jason had entered the kitchen and momentarily, she'd exposed her neck. The way Sam gravitated towards Jason when they shared a room, was just as obvious to Lila as the need Sam and Jason had to have physical contact. It didn't go unnoticed by Lila that, Sam and Jason sat as close as possible during breakfast.

Breakfast had ended and Sam was stubbornly helping Alice with the dishes, so Lila decided to pull her grandson aside and talk to him. She could tell that something had happened between Jason and Sam. That much was clear from the pained looks the two had tried quite well to hide. They may have been sitting close together at breakfast, but there was still tension between the two.

* * *

><p>"How are you grandmother?" Jason asked as he and Lila settled in Jason's library. It was quiet and secluded, perfect for this conversation. Jason knew his grandmother, and he knew that there was something on her mind.<p>

"I am lovely, my dear boy. So tell me, what is troubling you?" Lila fixed a knowing look on her grandson.

Jason sighed. He was the head of a successful crime organization, a ruthless killer, and a fearless man who never backed down, yet when he talked with his grandmother, none of that mattered. He was simply Jason, nothing more, nothing less, thus making it impossible to lie to his grandmother. She was soft spoken, but she was also knowing and firm when things were kept from her.

"I really care about Sam, grandmother," Jason began, his feelings pouring out of him, "but she has been through something terrible and she won't let herself tell me."

"Why do I have a feeling this more?"

"I want a relationship with Sam. I know I said I would never try another relationship, but Sam makes me not care about what I have been through. She doesn't care about my wealth or what I do for a living. She challenges me. I like her grandmother, and a part of me wants to be angry at her for keeping something from me, but how can I when I'm keeping my past from her? How can I be angry with her for not trusting me, when I can't trust her."

"Oh, Jason, we all have secrets. You're scared to tell Sam the whole truth about your past, because you're afraid she'll judge you and run from you. I can guarantee you it's the exact opposite for Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam isn't telling you everything, because Sam is scared that you will pity her, and she doesn't strike me as someone who appreciates pity. Whatever Sam is hiding, hurt her very deeply, and she's afraid if she tells you, you'll look at her differently."

"How do you know this? Has Sam talked to you?"

"She doesn't have to my dear boy. Sam's eyes are very telling. She lights up when she talks to people, especially you, but I can see the hidden pain in her eyes. Something, or someone hurt her deeply Jason, and I want you to promise me that when she tells you, you will comfort her, but you won't pity her."

"I promise grandmother, but how do you know she will tell me, and if she does, how will she know the difference between me comforting her, and me pitying her?"

"You make Sam feel safe. She is much more relaxed when you are near, which means that she trusts you Jason. As for her knowing the difference, just trust your dear old grandmother."

Jason smiled at his grandmother, and hoped that she was right. He couldn't explain it, but the pull he felt towards Sam was growing stronger. She was so different from any other woman he'd ever been with. Sam knew what Jason was and who Jason was, and she didn't seem scared. Sam didn't seem like the type of person to try and change Jason, which was nice, considering the catastrophes know as his previous relationships.

"Jason." Lila's soft spoken word pulled Jason from his thoughts. He looked at his grandmother and wait patiently for her to speak.

"Sam seems to be a special girl. The same way you want her to be honest with you; you have to be honest with her. She balances you out, and gets along with your grandfather. I'd say she is a keeper. The only way you will be able to keep her Jason, is if you are honest with her. Lies will get you nowhere with Sam. The problem you are having doesn't concern trust, it concerns fear. The both of you are scared to share everything, because the consequences seem too great. Sometimes, you just have to forgo the consequences

"Thanks for the advice, grandmother."

"Oh, Jason, I'm always here for you. Never forget that." Lila patted Jason's knee to finalize her words.

* * *

><p>While Jason was bonding with his grandmother, Emily and Monica decided to pull Sam aside. They wanted to get to know the woman who'd entranced their brother and son, respectively.<p>

So, after getting Edward in contact with the people who could help start his charity and foundation, Monica and Emily cornered Sam who'd been sitting cross-legged outside in the garden. She had a rose in her hands and was caressing it lovingly.

"Hi, Sam" Emily spoke softly, not wanting to disrupt the peace that surrounded the garden.

"You don't mind if we have some girl time, do you?" Monica asked, as she and Emily moved to sit beside Sam.

Sam looked down at the rose in her hand, before slipping it into her hair, just above her ear.

"Sure." She answered, the beginnings of a small smile appearing on her face.

"You make my brother very happy." Emily began, "for that I want to thank you."

"I have to agree with Emily, you are really good for my son."

"Edward told me the same thing." Sam replied, her eyes focused on the bed of roses not far from where she was sitting.

Sam knew she wasn't hole-heartedly interested in the conversation. Her brain kept going back to the dream she'd had many nights ago. The dream in which she and Jason had been watching a sunset, and he'd told her that she needed to trust him, and that he wouldn't hurt her way Jerry did.

"That's a feat in itself." Monica smiled.

"How so?" Sam asked finally looking up at the two woman sitting with her. She had a feeling this conversation could be enlightening.

"Edward has never approved of any of the women that Jason has brought home. He always told Jason they were after his money or that their intentions weren't pure."

"It seems grandfather was correct." Emily added.

"How so?" Sam asked, her interest piqued.

"Every female that Jason has introduced us to has tried to use him for something. Elizabeth wanted money, and even tried passing someone else's child of on Jason. Brenda wanted the fame she believed being with Jason would present to her; apparently Jason could have furthered her modeling career. Then, there was Courtney."

Sam gulped. No wonder the man had said what he'd said to her. Every woman he'd ever attempted to build something with had used him. Sam couldn't fathom the idea of using Jason. He may put on the persona of a cold hearted man, but Sam knew better.

Sam was a witness to the gentler side of Jason. It was visible in the way he was with his grandmother, mother, and sister. Sam witnessed the softer side of Jason when Maxie, Carly, and Olivia had come around. The biggest tell-tale sign of Jason's softer, kinder side was in the way he touched and kissed her. Sure there was deeply rooted passion, but Jason was a huge man. If he wanted to overpower Sam, he could do it easily.

"Have you and Jason ever talked about your pasts with each other?" Monica questioned.

"We've talked about the basics, but not every detail. It's just easier that way." Sam supplied.

"Oh, sweetheart, take it from me, it may seem easier, but it doesn't mean it's better. Secrets need to be told. You and Jason seem really good together, and I would hate to see you two fall apart because the both of you didn't put everything on the table."

Monica got up and walked away after saying those last words to Sam. She knew that what she what she'd said was something that Sam needed to process. Monica only hoped that it wouldn't take too long.

"What happened with Courtney?" Sam asked, her voice a raspy whisper. Emily looked at her with sad mahogany eyes.

"That's something Jason needs to tell you. All I can say is that you're better than that…woman. I think you're great for my brother Sam." Emily followed Monica's footsteps, and left Sam to herself.

* * *

><p>Jason watched from the window as his mother and Emily talked with Sam. She'd looked so beautiful holding the flower up to her face, her dark hair providing a curtain of silk. Jason wasn't clueless though. He knew that something was bothering Sam.<p>

When Sam placed the flower in her hair, effectively keeping it from her face, Jason was struck by Sam's beauty. She was wearing very little makeup and had only run a brush through her hair, but still she was a stunning beauty. When Sam looked up and met his eyes through the window, Jason could see what his grandmother had been talking about. While Sam's eyes were a beautiful, mahogany-hazelnut brown, and staring at him with wonder in her eyes, there was also fear there. Jason wasn't foolish enough to believe that Sam feared him. No, he knew what Sam feared, because he feared it himself: the past. Jason knew that his was less than perfect, and he also knew that Sam's was one of torment and pain.

As much as Jason racked his brain, he couldn't think of a way for Sam to open up to him. He hoped that Monica and Emily's talk with Sam would help her see.

Jason was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a loud laugh. His eyes flew back to Sam ad he saw her leaning back with her hair dancing behind her. She looked to be laughing whole-heartedly. Jason eyes traveled a little further and landed on Maxie, who was laughing just as hard as Sam.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Johnny's voice drifted into the room.

"When did you get here?" Jason asked, pulling himself away from the window.

"Maxie was with Olivia, and saw a pair of boots, she knew Sam would love, so she dragged me, Liv, and Spinelli with her to get them, and then we came here. Sonny and Carly should be here soon."

"She needed all of you to buy Sam a pair of boots?" Jason tried to stifle a small chuckle threatening to erupt.

"She really needed an excuse to come see Sam, and then she and Olivia concocted a scheme about boots. Although, I think Maxie saw the opportunity to shop as a bonus."

"Wow," was all that Jason could say.

"You didn't answer my question." Johnny said knowingly.

"What question?" Sonny asked as he and Spinelli walked into Jason's library.

"Does Jason really care for Sam?" Johnny replied.

"Stonecold?" Spinelli urged Jason.

"I told her a little bit about my past, and she doesn't pity me or judge me. She gets along with Edward and Olivia, and Maxie and Carly both approve." Jason answered in explanation.

"She does all of those things Jason, but how do you feel about her?" Sonny questioned.

"She makes me feel…different, like what I do and who I am to the world isn't important. It's easy to have a conversation with her. I know that she not after my money and I like spending time with her."

"That is as close as you have ever come to admitting your feelings," Johnny said, "you must really care for this girl."

"Does this mean divorce papers need to be drawn up then?" Sonny asked.

Jason inhaled deeply. There it was the thing he'd been furiously attempting to forget, Sam was married, to a monster. Instead of dealing with how that made him feel, Jason replied to Sonny.

"How did you know?"

"Jerry Jacks may be a secretive person, but even he can't hide a beauty like that from the world. I figured out who she was the day we met her. I know you Jason, you're all about business and you have been because of the last three train wreck women that you have been involved with. I knew you weren't looking for a relationship and probably never would be again. Then I saw the way you and Sam reacted to each other. You couldn't stop touching her, and your eyes were drawn to Sam like Spinelli to a brand new computer. It was then that I figured there was more to the story."

"I was just supposed to kidnap Sam, and keep her locked in a room I had built here. The clothes I had Maxie buy were supposed to be for Sam because she would need them, not because I wanted to buy them."

"So what changed?" Johnny asked.

"When Shawn brought her to me, she was sleeping, and I could see tear tracts on her face. When she woke up, she begged me to let her go, for the safety of others. She didn't plead for herself, but for those she feared would be harmed because of her absence. When I realized how sick Jerry was and all the horrid things he'd done, I started protecting her, rather than simply holding her captive."

* * *

><p>"Maxie these are a work of art." Sam said, her fingers gliding gently along the 5-inch heel of the boot.<p>

"I know," she said, "which is why I want joint custody of them, us wearing the same shoes size gives me more of an excuse to shop!" Maxie was beaming like a child on Christmas and Sam just laughed. It felt good. When Carly and Olivia walked up, all of the women sat down with Sam, and talked and laughed. Sam liked spending time with people who actually enjoyed conversing with her. It was nice to feel equal.

* * *

><p>A little while later, the entire group was sitting in Jason's living room. They were all laughing and enjoying each other's company. Sam found herself more than once staring at the laugh lines along Jason's face as he allowed himself to enjoy his friends, which were fast becoming her own. More than once though, Sam had noticed Carly staring intently at her.<p>

To ease the sudden tension she was feeling, Sam got up and went to the kitchen, under the pretense of getting everyone something more to drink. Sam left the room before hearing Carly excuse herself to help.

"Spill" Carly said parading into the kitchen after Sam.

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep staring at Jason like it's the last time you will see him at peace, like it's the last time you'll see him at all."

"Carly, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sam, I can see that something isn't right. You have this look like your trying to appear happy, but inside something is wrong. Look, you don't have to tell me Sam, but please tell Jason. Anyone with eyes can see that you two have something real. Jason will listen if you tell him things, I should know, because I'm always doing something crazy and he's always there to listen. He won't judge you Sam."

Sam only stared at Carly as she talked. How could a woman she'd met less than a month ago see right through her?

Carly smiled reassuringly at Sam one last time before disappearing from the kitchen. She made sure to grab a couple of drinks to satisfy her reason for following Sam into the kitchen. Once Carly left, Sam sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, her frustration getting the best of her. Sam was frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she just tell Jason everything!?

"Hey, you okay?" Jason asked, walking into the kitchen.

Sam looked up at Jason and despite herself, and the mantra of "don't cry" running through her head, a tear fell down Sam's face.

Without thinking, Jason bounded across the kitchen and pulled Sam into him. He wrapped his arms around her and a pressed a kiss into her hair. Sam only held onto him tighter. She needed his strength in that moment.

"Talk to me." Jason breathed. His voice was raw, as if he was experiencing he pain right along with Sam.

"Jason," was all Sam managed to say. She buried her head in his massive chest, and cried. She cried for her inability to be honest with Jason, and her inability to feel she deserved better.

Before Sam's body could settle into its growing fatigue, Jason lifted her up, much like he had the first time she'd broken down, only this time he was holding her as if he'd never let go.

Leaving his friends and family behind in his living room, Jason headed back to the room where it all started.

Sam watched from the corner of her eye as Jason entered the code to her old room.

"So we won't be interrupted," Jason supplied the answer to Sam's silent question.

When the door closed behind them, Jason walked towards the bed he'd first laid Sam down in. He sat gingerly inside on the bed and eased up until his back was along the headboard, Sam was resting comfortably against the front of his body, her head rising and falling with his chest.

"When you are ready to talk, Sam, I am ready to listen." Jason whispered, "but know that we are not leaving this room until you've shed every tear and spilled every single one of your fears."

Sam looked up into Jason's eyes. She could see his sincerity. It was then, that Sam knew. Sam McCall was ready to let someone in.

* * *

><p>While Sam and Jason were having a heart to heart, the sound of Jason's doorbell rang throughout the house. Jason's stare captivated Sam entirely too much for her to care who it was.<p>

Maxie on the other hand decided to go open the door when the sound of the doorbell once again filled her ears. She walked into the foyer and pulled open Jason's front door. The smile that was upon her lips fell at the sight of Brenda, her catlike features on full display.

"Where's Jason?" Brenda asked forcing her way past Maxie and into the house.

"Leave," Maxie quipped back.

"Not until I see Jason," Brenda replied before walking toward the voices she could hear drifting from Jason's living room.

Carly was the first to noticed Brenda, she was followed quickly by the rest of the people sitting around the room.

"Hello everyone," Brenda spoke. She trained her gaze on Lila who she knew was a gentle as they came.

Lila smiled a small smile at her and clasped her hands in her lap.

"How can we help you, dear?" Lila's voice was soft.

"I'm looking for Jason," Brenda said as she plastered a smile on her face.

"Jason _and Sam_ have gone to have some alone time." Lila answered.

"Oh well, I'll wait. I mean, I have all the time in the world."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Maxie said. She was doing her best to hold her tongue.

"I wasn't aware that you actually thought, Maxie. I assumed that Spinelli was the thinker in your relationship, and you were…I was going to say beauty but well…"

"Now Brenda I don't think it's a good idea for you to be talking about beauty, considering you have about as much botox in your cheeks as Joan Rivers. " Olivia countered on behalf of Maxie.

"Olivia, there is no need to be catty." Brenda replied.

"At least she doesn't look like one," Carly said.

"You worked really hard on that one, didn't you Carly?"

"Nah, it's natural to me."

"I'm sure,"

"Brenda, dear, Jason and Sam are busy at the moment, but I'll make sure that Jason knows you were here." Lila attempted to appease Brenda and avoid the confrontation she sensed was coming.

"I'm really more comfortable waiting." Brenda answered back.

"We're really more comfortable with you leaving." Tracy quipped, causing Sonny, Johnny, Spinelli, and Edward to smile.

"I've never agreed more with Tracy," Maxie said.

"Yes, well, I'm not leaving."

"Oh you're going to leave," Olivia said, "all those in favor?"

"I," spoke Maxie and Carly simultaneously.

"That means, you've been voted off the island." Maxie began to steer Brenda toward the door. The two made it into the foyer before Brenda turned to stare coldly at Maxie.

"You don't run me, and I'm not leaving."

"There is the door. Either you walk through it willingly, or my six inch heel was escort you."

"You could never beat me, Maxie. Not then and not now."

"Wrong, Brenda. Spinelli is the man I love and he loves me. Jason wants nothing to do with you, and thinks of me like a little sister. There was never a competition, Brenda. You are vindictive and manipulative. You care only for about you. I may indulge in those tendencies every once in a while, but I love Spinelli with everything that I am, and I'd fight for Jason if he ever needed me to."

"Nice speech, Maxie, but I'm still not leaving. You think what you want, but Jason is mine, and if I wanted, Spinelli would be mine too."

At Brenda's words, Maxie saw red. Her hand flew out and hit Brenda across the face.

"Don't make threats Brenda when you and I both know that you can't back them up. It's time to go, and if I were you, I wouldn't come back anytime soon."

Maxie pulled open Jason's front door, shoved Brenda past the threshold, and promptly slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>SO MY NON GH WATCHING BOYFRIEND HAS STRUCK ONCE MORE!<strong>

**THIS TIME HE WOKE ME UP WITH CHICKEN PARMESAN FOR DINNER. HE EVEN CLEANED THE KITCHEN AFTERWARDS. THEN, HE USED HIS DIMPLES AND EYES TO GET ME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. HE KNOWS I'M A SUCKER FOR HIS EYES...SIGH...THAT'S WHY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONGER THAN NORMAL!  
><strong>

**SOOOOOOOO...**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**WAS IT WHAT YOU EXPECTED?**

**NEXT TIME:**

**SAM AND JASON GET BRUTALLY HONEST.**

**JERRY MAKES A MOVE.**

**ALAN QUARTERMAINE ARRIVES.**

**ROMANCE ANYONE?**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


End file.
